You Win Some, You Lose Some
by JoJo2604
Summary: If you finally get everything you ever wanted to have it cruelly snatched away leaving you humiliated can you forgive the one person you thought truly cared for you? Smithy/Stevie
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story I have started. I have big plans for the next couple of chapters. Please leave me a review. Thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter One

She glanced over towards the four men sitting next to the juke box, sending her biggest grin to Smithy, her best friend, a man she trusted with her life and would do anything for her. He returned her grin and she turned back to Kirsty, her and the young PC had become firm friends since she had transferred to Sunhill. Stevie had never been that close to anyone but at the station she had made some of her best friends yet. Kirsty nodded towards the men "Do you wanna go over?" she asked and Stevie shook her head "Why so we can judge the male testorne?" she asked a slight smirk on her face, she grinned at Kirsty "Shag, Kiss, Kill or Avoid?". Kirsty smiled, already knowing the game her and Stevie played often. "I think I would..." she paused slightly and eyed the men "I would Shag Ben... he is the sweetest out of them... Snog... Nate cause I mean... look at him.. its whether I want to bump off Smithy or Callum". Stevie grinned "You kill off Smithy you will have me to deal with.." Kirsty grinned "Go on then... Shag, Kiss, Kill and Avoid?". Stevie gulped "I would avoid Ben cause I dont really know him... shag Smithy wthout a doubt... Kiss Nate and Kill Stone". kirsty laughed "And what has Stone ever done to you eh?". Stevie smiled "He hasnt done anything... he is just the least shagable out of them...". Kirsty nodded "And Smithy is just so shagable?". Stevie smiled "Smithy has many hidden qualities..." Kirsty interupted "That he keeps espscially for you... come on" she gestured to the men and the two walked over. "You are gunna to be sociable and grace us with you presence?" Callum grinned at the two and Stevie smiled "Yeah... you are sitting next to the juke box" she smiled as she began to flick through the songs. she smiled to Smithy sitting closest to where she stood, glancing to where Kirsty had sat between Nate and Callum before back to the machine. "You ok?" she smiled and he nodded slightly "Yeah... how are you?". She pushed her pound into the slot and replied "You know... Im surviving". He nodded "Its like thay eh?" he paused "I aint seen you for a few days?". She nodded "Im working the Marks and Bensons murders..." he nodded, she didnt need to say anymore, he was fully aware of the double murders of two teenage girls. He smiled watching her face sadden at the thought, deciding to change the subject he smiled "What rubbish you gunna put on there?" he tapped the side of the juke box and she grinned as she finished picking her final song and rested down next to him, taking a swig of her beer she grinned "This first one is for you..." she grabbed his hand and pulled on him "Come on Smithy..." she noticed him trying to figure the song before she burst into the words "I know what I want and I want it now... I want you, Cause Im Mr Vain.." he laughed as she pulled him towards her and began to dance close to his body. He danced with her for a few minutes and smiled as he pulled away "I need the loo..." she grinned "I have that much of an affect on you..." she laughed and he smirked. "Its the closet he has got to sex in... what is it Smithy?" Callum smiled "Ten years?". Smithy shook his head "You dont know what you are talking about... shut up" he headed off towards the toilet and she grinned to him "You need a hand.." he smiled back at her "Always from you sweetheart" he winked before he disapeared from sight. "Are you ever gunna put him out of his misery?" Callum smiled. "Its not like that" she stressed. He laughed "Do us a favour... he has a serious bone for you..." She shook her head "No.. we are just friends.. but then most men couldnt resist me eh?" she laughed. Callum smiled "Want to put your money where your mouth is?". She smiled "How?". He laughed "Fifty quid says... you cant get him into bed?". She shook her head "No.. Im not prostituting myself..". He nodded "Thats fine.. dont sleep with him... get him to want you and get him into bed.. thats all Im saying?". She nodded "So tease the hell out of him?". Callum shook his head "You up to the task?" She shook her head "No..." and he interupted "I guess not any man would want you then?". She nodded "Ok.. I will get a kiss and back to his place but thats all?". Callum nodded "Ok deal" he took her hand and shook it and she glanced over as Smithy began his way back towards them.

He rested back down next to her and she smiled "Fancy a kebab?" she asked and he nodded "Let me finish my pint..". She nodded and downed a little more of her own drink. After another twenty minutes they said their goodbyes and stumbled from the pub. Once outside he grinned at her "You know.. I think you are a little drunk Stevie Moss.." he slurred over his words. "I think you may be too Dale Smith" she grinned back up at him. She gripped his hand and pulled him down the side alley behind the pub "Oi Moss" he smiled as she pushed him against the wall. She moved close and a worried smile etched accross his face "Stevie" he began but she moved closer a smirk on her lips as she lent up and into his. She moved her hands to the back of his neck and held him close as his lips pushed harder onto hers. She allowed his tounge into her mouth and shivers ran through her body as he placed his hands to her hips, his skin soft on hers where her top was lifting to reach his lips. He gently rubed circles into her skin, this was electric, like something she had never felt before, she was enjoying it, every second of it. As he pulled away he stared down into her eyes and she gulped, he looked slightly sad "You ok?" she asked, her voice barely above a whispear. He nodded "Yeah.. come on.. I will walk you home.." he began to walk from the alley and she grabbed his wrist "Im sorry Smithy... I.." he interupted "Stevie you have just done something I have spent the last three years trying to work up the courage to do..." he paused and took hold of her hand and smiled softly "But if we are going to do this.. its not gunna be like this..." she smiled as he placed a soft kiss onto her lips once again "I will take you on a date and do it how its ment to be done... if its what you want?". She nodded "Ok.. Im free tomorrow?". He grinned "Sounds perfect".

Stevie walked into the canteen the following morning and ordered herself a coffee before heading towards a free table, she for once was early, she hadnt been able to get Smithy out of her head all night, her mind was running the idea through her head that she was going on a date with him constantly. She had never thought of him in that way, he was undeinably good looking, and he had a reputation as a ladies man but she could only ever see him as a loyal and reliable friend, that was until they had kissed last night and now he had some sort of hold over her. "So..." she glanced up as Callums voice pulled her from her trance and noticed him and Nate sat down oppisite her. "So what?" she asked softly. "You got him into bed yet?". She shook her head "No... and Im not sure I want too..." Callum laughed "What? he knocked you back?". She shook her head "No I just dont want to hurt him..." He smiled "Fine.. you owe me fifty quid then..". She interupted "What?". He nodded "If you are gunna be pulling out.. you lose". She sighed "Why are you so bothered about Smithys sex life anyway?". He shrugged his shoulders "I just dont believe you are as irresistable as you think you are?". She nodded "Fine... you know what.. I will get him into bed tonight.." she smiled "And tomorrow.. you can hand over the money.. the bets on" she smiled before rising from her seat and walking away from the table. Callum smiled to Nate as she disapeared from sight. "You got it?" he asked and Nate nodded "Yep but you sure this is a good idea?". Callum smirked "Positive".

"Hey.." she smiled from his office door and his face lit up as he glanced up at her "Hi.. how are you?". She grinned "Im ok.. last night was.." she paused as she moved inside and pushed the door closed "Different". He laughed "Good different or bad different?" he asked and she smiled "Good... definatly good... did you still want to go on a date tonight?". He nodded "Yeah I would love that.. I will book a restaurant..." she interupted "Smithy we dont have to go any where fancy... I mean Id be happy in Macdonalds so long as I am with you..." he grinned "I know.. but if we are going on a date believe me Im gunna spoil you...". She smiled "I cant wait..." he nodded "Me either.. I will pick you up jus after eight" he smiled and she nodded as she pulled on the door before walking out. He grinned as she pulled the door closed, he had never been lucky when it had come to women, infact it was quite safe to say it had been the most disaterous part of his life, but this was Stevie Moss, the woman he had wanted for a long time and nothing was going to make this go wrong.

She straightened her long green top and glanced in the mirror, with her tight jeans and black boots, a tiny amount of make up and her hair straightened to perfection she looked good even if she did say so herself. She sprayed a tiny amount of her favourite perfume before heading out and through her flat towards her living room. Hearing the doorbell she jumped, he was a bit early it wasnt even quite eight yet. She headed out to the front door and pulled it open, he was wearing a white shirt and dark blue jeans, his hair was spiked in his usual fashion and looked just as perfect as normal, his face lit up for the second time today as he eyed her figure "You look beautiful.." he grinned "You sure you want to go out with me?" he asked and she laughed "I am one hundred percent sure Smithy.." she grabbed her bag from the table next to the door and grinned "And Im all set". In the restaurant he had booked a private booth for them and they were seated away from everyone else, he had been quiet since he had picked her up and she finally decided to confront him on it "If you dont want this to be a date.. we can stay the way we are?" she asked and he shook his head "No.. I couldnt be happier... I just I dont really get it... I mean you are beautiful and.. I have made it clear in the past that I wanted you and you have always been happy as friends.." he paused as he lent over the table and took her hand "Are you sure this is what you want?". She nodded "Smithy.. last night when I kissed you... I felt something I have never felt with anyone before... I really like you and think if we both go into this with our eyes open we stand half a chance..." he grinned slightly before leaning over and kissing her lips gently, her lips tingled, infact her whole body tingled as he kissed her so gently. She smiled as he pulled away and there food was layed in front of them. They were eating their food and he smiled "How is the case?". He didnt have to say anymore than that and she glanced up into his eyes "Its impossible.. I am trying so hard to find the person responsible and getting no where fast.. its just hard having to face their families and tell them..." she paused as she had a sip of her drink "You know what.. lets not talk about work..." a slight smirk crossed her face "Last night... Callum said you have been ten years without..." he cut in "No.." she laughed "You dont know what I was going to say?". He smiled "It hasnt been ten years since I got my leg over... it has been about three..." she interupted "Three years?". He nodded slightly and she lent accross and placed a kiss to his lips as she pulled away she grinned at him "Well maybe I can help make sure you dont go another three". She noticed his eyes wander over her figure and he smirked "I will look foward to it".

They were walking the short distance from the restaurant towards her place, his arm was drapped round her shoulder, holding her in close to his body, which she couldnt help but be happy about as the heat from his body warmed her up against the harsh November weather. "How about tonight?" she asked softly and he smiled down at her "Huh?". She grinned "Do you want to erm..." she paused trying to choose her words wisely "Do you want to stay at my place for tonight?". He stopped and she turned to look at him "Are you suggesting what I think you are DS Moss?". She smiled and nodded, he moved over and placed a soft kiss to her lips "Well I definatly didnt have you down as a first date kinda girl?". He noticed her eyes fall to the floor and she spoke quietly "Im sorry... I shouldnt of suggested it". He sighed "Stevie.. there is nothing I want more..." he placed his hand under her face and lifted her eyes to meet his "But I dont want to rush things and it all go wrong". She shook her head slightly "But this isnt like a first date is it and we arent getting to know each other... we have been friends for years and you know things about me that I havent told anyone else... and I just... I really really like you and I wanted to go to the next level but.." she placed a slight kiss to his lips "We can wait if you want too". She shook her head "Na.. come on Moss.. I have waited years to see you naked.." she smiled as he took her hand and quickened their pace to her place. When they got there she smiled at him, she had already got what she had to too win the bet but this now seemed so much more as he stared at her intently, she wanted to show him how much she really cared for him so as he pushed her front door closed she lent up and into his lips, pulling on his hands she led him through to the bedroom.

When she woke the next morning she grinned at him as he slept soundly next to her, he looked so peacefull. She placed her hand onto his hard chest, his muscles were so well tonned and that alone was enough to send shivers through her body. She lent down and kissed his lips, feeling his smile under her lips, she went to pull away but he gripped onto the back of her head holding her close as his lips massaged hers. "Morning" he breathed as she eveentually pulled away. She grinned as his gorgeous eyes flicked open "Good morning Inspector Smith.." she bit onto her lip and a smirk covered her face "So did last night make up for three years without?". He laughed "I think three times in one night definatly made up for my dry spell" he lent up and placed another kiss to her lips "I was thinking maybe we could do something tonight?" he smiled. She nodded "Yeah sound great..." she gestured to the alarm clock "We should get moving now though". He nodded as she climbed over him wearing only his shirt he grinned "Im gunna need that back.." she laughed "Why?". He gestured to the clock which read 7.15AM. "I am already fifteen minutes late for work.. I aint got time to go and get another... so if you wont give it to me nicely.." she grinned as he climbed from the bed and grabbed her wrist "I will have to take it off of you". She grinned "Now now Inspector Smith... you already stripped me completly naked last night... we dont want to make a habit of it". He eyed her body and she grinned "Or maybe you do?". He lent into her lips and she felt his fingers pulling at the buttons of his shirt and he pulled it open. He glanced down "Now get your skinny little butt back in that bed" he smiled as he dropped his shirt to the floor.

When they arrived at work he walked her to CID and she couldnt be happier as he placed a sneaky kiss to her lips "I will see you tonight yeah?". She nodded as he placed another "I honestly cant wait". She watched him disapear and she pushed the door open and headed into the office and dropped her things onto her desk. She smiled as Neil called to her she was late but then when was she ever on time, you would of thought he would of given up telling her now. She sat down and sighed as Neil and Grace headed out on a case and she eyed the fairly empty room before rising to her feet and heading out in search of coffee. In the canteen she saw Kirsty sat alone and headed over "Hey.." she smiled and Kirsty interupted "I have been ringing you... Callum has a recording on his phone about the bet you and him made..". She sighed "This bet is getting well out of hand... I actually really like Smithy..." she lowered her voice slightly "And we slept together last night". Kirstys face lit up "Im so happy for you... I personally think you are perfect for each other.. but I would seriously sort things with Callum". Stevie nodded "I will go and look for him". Kirsty downed the remainder of her drink "I will come and help you wait up". The two women found him at the coffee machine and she smiled "The bet is off..". she smiled. He grinned "No.. no.. you won fair and square.. and judging by the grin on Smithys face he got more than he should of". She sighed "I dont want Smithy to think I only did this for the bet". Callum grinned smiling as Smithy appeared from down the corridor behind Stevie, she hadnt noticed him "But you did sleep with Smithy for a bet Stevie... and I have the proof". He pressed play on his phone and she listened as her voice spoke "Fine... you know what.. I will get him into bed tonight.. and tomorrow.. you can hand over the money.. the bets on". She gulped as Smithys voice spoke from behind her "A bet.. thats what last night was about?". She turned to face him "Smithy.." he interupted "Dont bother" she watched him walk off before she turned to Callum "I cant believe you just did that.." Callum smiled "Oh well you win some you lose some eh Stevie..." he tucked the notes into her pocket as he walked off laughing. Kirsty smiled slightly "Are you ok?". Stevie shook her head "No.. I need to find Smithy.. he will hate me for this".


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews of chapter one, they were lovely as always. I really hope you enjoy chapter two, and please leave me a review, thank you. Jodie. xx**

* * *

Chapter Two

Stevie had caught him up just by his office, she grabbed his wrist and he pulled from her "Smithy.. please.." he pushed her away and walked into his office slamming the door shut behind him. She took a couple of deep breaths, trying in vain to steady her nerves and failing, she pushed the door open and walked in, closing it behind her. "Smithy..." she began softly staring at where he sat behind his desk, he hadnt even looked up, he just stared at the carpet. "I know you are angry..." he interupted "Angry.. angry doesnt come fucking close Stevie..." she sighed "I am so sorry... I know what I did was wrong" had she underestimated how upset he was as she stared at him "I have never ment to hurt you.." he interupted "You didnt mean to hurt me... oh I get it.. its ment to be a joke the fact Callum paid you too drop your nickers". She shook her head "It really wasnt like that... I.." he interupted "I heard it Stevie... you bet him you could get me into bed..". She smiled "I really do like you and want us to go out again.." he laughed "You actually expect me to take you out again.. you think I would consider dating you now... I feel sick just looking at you... you are no better than the prostitutes I go out and nick". She gulped as tears pricked at her eyes "I know I have hurt you but I am sure we can get through this..." he rose to his feet and she suddenley felt slightly intimidated "Get through it.. are you having a laugh Stevie... you have humiliated me.. you have made me look like a complete prick.." he paused as he moved closer to her and she backed against the wall "Why me?". She shook her head "What?". He smiled, and she felt uneasy as he did "Why me... why did you do this to me..." she glanced down, she didnt have an answer for him, she didnt know herself, he continued "Out of all the men in this station... you chose to make a fool out of me.. all I have ever tried to do is make you happy... to be respectful to you.. and what this is how you repay me?". She shook her head "Smithy.. I am sorry.. I dont know what to say". He pulled the door open "Dont say nothing... get out". She smiled at him "Smithy I dont want to go any where until we sort this...". He slammed the door shut and moved towards her "Sort it.. you really think there is a way back from this?" he pulled from her hands as she grabbed for his and forced her against the wall "Please Smithy..." she begged "Hit me if it will make you feel better..". He moved close to her "I hate you for what you have done.. but I wouldnt stoop that low.. see I know that whatever happens.. I can honestly say I did nothing wrong... that you screwed me over... you.. I dont know how you can live with yourself..." he paused "Now get out of my office before I chuck you out". She watched him walk back over to his desk before she moved to the door and made her way out of it.

Once outside she felt the tears stain her cheeks as she headed down the corridor. "Stevie.. hey wait" she turned to face the blonde PC and smiled slightly, as best as she could manage "He hates me.." Kirsty interupted "No corse he dont.. he is just angry..". Stevie shook her head "No you didnt see his face.. he really hates me.. I have ruined something that could of been so perfect..". Kirsty smiled slightly "He will come round Stevie.. he is stubbon.. you know that but he will get over it.." Stevie sighed "No.. I have humiliated him.. and for what? Fifty quid.. I have lost my best friend.. and the man who I may well could of spent my life with for fifty quid". Kirsty smiled as Jo's voice called her from the other end of the corridor "Im sorry.. pub tonight?" she asked and Stevie nodded slightly "I dont think Im going to be going on my date". She watched the PC walk away before she headed into the womens toilets, this morning she had everything and she was sure her and Smithy had a real chance of happiness but now, she had nothing and in the process she had lost the only man she had ever truly cared for. She wiped at her eyes staring at her reflection. "You proud of yourself?" she jumped at the voice behind her and smiled to the Sergent. "Its not as straight foward as it sounds.." Jo interupted "No.. cause from the sounds of it you and Stone have managed to turn Smithy into a laughing stock... you know I half expected it from Callum but you.." she paused as Stevies eyes fell to the floor "I thought you actually cared about him". Stevie nodded "I do.. Smithy means the world to me.." Jo laughed "Yeah right... do you not think he has been through enough in his life without you lot messing with his feelings..." she paused and Stevie honestly couldnt think of anything to say to make things better "But then I guess you only think of yourself eh?". Jo turned and walked from the room and if it was at all possible she now felt even worse and she knew she had to try at least to make things better for him.

She had spent the day stewing in CID before heading down to his office, she knocked lightly on his door and waited for a few minutes before pushing it open she sighed as she glanced round the empty room. She moved over to his desk and the half empty bottle of Whiskey that rested on his desk and the empty glass and she sighed. Before leaning down to the broken picture frame on the floor and picking it up. The photo inside was of her and him together, a few years ago, his arms were wrapped firmly round her waiste and his head resting on her shoulder as she sat between his legs at a christmas party. She sighed staring at it, tears in her eyes, hearing the bang of his office door she glanced up at him. His eyes were burning with anger. He was now in his normal clothes and she smiled slightly as she placed the photo back on to his desk. "I erm... I came to give you this.." she pulled an envelope from her jean pocket and placed it to his desk "Its the money from.." she paused as she glanced up at him and she sighed "I hope it comes as some sort of an appolyge". He glared at her "You think by giving me the money that Callum paid you to shag me will make it all better?". She sighed "No.. I no we have a long way to go but.." he cut in "A long way to go... do you have any idea how hard it is too lose someone you love... when you know you are onto a good thing and then you have it all snatched away from you?" she glanced down "No". He shook his head "I loved Kerry and I loved Louise..." he paused moving towards her "And you know what.. I loved you.." she felt a smile trace her lips and then he continued "At least with them they cared about me.. they loved me back.. so when I lost them.. I still knew deep down.. that they had loved me.." she interupted "You havent lost me.." he shook his head "No.. I havent cause you just fooled me into believing I ever had you... you have no fucking idea how it feels to lose everything you have ever wanted.. and you know what I really hope for your sake you never find out.. cause it kills.." she went to take his hand and he smiled "Dont... dont you dare touch me... go.. get out of my office.. get out of my life and dont come back Stevie". She moved over towards the door and sighed as she turned back to him "Smithy.." she noticed his eyes meet hers "I may not of lost anyone the way you have but this.." she gulped back her tears "This is killing me that I have hurt you so much and I swear I will do anything I can to put things right between us again..". He stared at her for a second "Things are never gunna be right between us again.. we will never be ok.." she smiled at him slightly "You mean the world to me". He shook his head "I dont care.. as a colleague I will be proffesional.. but as a friend... I can never forgive you.. our friendship is over Stevie... shut the door on your way out". She pulled the door closed and tried to blink back the tears in her eyes, hearing the smash from his office she glanced through the window staring at the bottle of Whiskey now smashed on the floor, before she headed down the corridor, she needed to get out of this place.

Stevie sunk futher down in the bath, she had text Kirsty and said she wanted to spend the night at home and to go without her to the pub. she wanted to hide away from the world, she was so ashamed of herself and what she had done, she wanted to say Smithy had overreacted or that it was all Callums fault but deep down she knew she was the only one to blame for how much she had hurt Smithy. Hearing the door bell she sighed deciding to ignore it, she sunk back under the luke warm water. "Stevie open up" she jumped at his voice as he shouted through the letterbox. She climbed from the bath as quickly as she could grabbing for her towel and rushing through to the front door. She glanced at herself in the mirror, her hair as still pretty much in tact but her face free from makeup and her skin wrinkled slightly from the bath. She pulled the door open and noticed him eye her figure slightly, he had on black jeans and a navy blue shirt "I dont want this" he held the envelope out to her "Smithy.." she began and he interupted "Take it". She took it in her fingers and sighed "I was trying to make things better" he nodded "I know you were but dont bother" she sighed as he walked away "Smithy.." she called and he turned back to her slightly "I am so genuinly sorry". He smiled slightly "I know you are Stevie but.. I still cant forgive you". She watched him disapear into the distance and feeling the tears run slowly down her cheeks she became so angry, she wanted to lash out, to scream and shout and there was only one person she could think of to blame. She marched back into her flat and pulled on some clothes, she didnt really care how she looked so grabbed her keys and stormed from her flat. Once outside she climbed into her car and began the short journey to the pub the relief used after a difficult shift.

She stormed into the pub and over towards the table of her collegues, there wasnt many out tonight that she briefly felt a little thankful for, especially as Smithy was no where in sight. "You... I hope you are proud of yourself..." she shouted at the man as he took a sip of his drink and she placed her bag down onto the table. "Dont start Stevie" was all Callum replied before turning back to Nate and Ben. She noticed Kirsty raise from her seat and walk towards her "Stevie.. lets get a drink." she pulled on her arm lightly but she pulled back from her, no one was telling her what to do. "You have ruined everything... I could have had it all". He smirked slightly "What.. with Smithy?" he paused as he let out a slight chuckle "Come on Stevie.. deep down I have done you a massive favour..." he paused as he took another sip of his drink and placed it back to the table "And I know for damn sure I have done him one.. why would he want to get caught up with you". Without even thinking she picked the glass from the table and chucked the liquid over him, watching as he rose to his feet he smirked "You are gunna regret that DS Moss" he laughed slightly "You are a joke" she lunged at him but feeling the strong arms round her waiste pull her back. He pulled her away from the table his eyes glaring at her "What the hell is your problem..." she smiled "Smithy.. you didnt hear what he said.." he interupted "I heard every word of it... why are you rising to it... you are ment to be making things better and this is what... your idea of getting things back on track.. chucking a drink over my mate". She shook her head "Have you forgiven him for what he has done?". Smithy shook his head, well aware everyones eyes were on him "He aint done nothing..." she felt her mouth drop open slightly "He hasnt done anything... this is all because of him.." he interupted "No.. this is all because you acted like a little slut... tricked me into bed so you could make yourself fifty quid..". She felt her cheeks blush as everyone eyed her like she was a piece of meat and she smiled at him "It wasnt like that.." Callum interupted "Just do one Stevie". He smiled slightly as he hushed Callum "Go Stevie... I want to have a drink with my mates". She laughed "You are unbelievable Smithy... they are as much to blame for this as I am.." she walked towards the door. Once outside she gulped back the cold London air. She sighed as she felt a hand place gently onto her back "You ok?" she asked and Stevie moved into her friends arms "No.. not really" she cried as she pulled away "Not only have I made a complete fool of myself.. everyone thinks Im a slut.. and I have lost Smithy.. the only man I could ever love" Kirsty smiled slightly "Things wll work out Stevie..." they both jumped at the voice behind them "I just brought this out for you.." he smiled as he handed her bag to her and turned away. "Smithy.. you know I never planned things to be like this.." he turned back to her "I had everything planned Stevie and none of it was ment to be like this..." he glanced at Kirsty before back to Stevie "See you Stevie". Kirsty smiled slightly "Come on... lets get you home".

Smithy walked back into the pub and stopped as he heard the tail end of the conversation "... are to blame Callum". He smiled slightly "Oh come on.. Stevie is hardly innocent in it all...". Nate hushed him as he noticed Smithy stood behind him "But you did play your part eh Callum... getting one over on me.. that was your intentions all along?". Callum shook his head "Oh come on mate... she is a little tart.. at least you got your leg over..". Smithy glared at him "You really think that is what this is about.. sex.." he grabbed for his coat and turned away, Callum rose to his feet "Come on Smithy... dont get you nickers in a twist... she is hardly any thing special.. and you have said yourself you make bad choices.. I did you a favour" Smithy glared at him "Maybe you did.. you might of saved me heartake or maybe..." he paused as he moved closer "You ruined the best thing that ever happened to me". Callum laughed "What shacking up with a little tart who has to be paid for the privilage.." Smithy grabbed him by his shirt "Dont you dare... dont you fucking dare Callum". He felt Nate pull him back and he let go "You know what?" he paused moving closer to him slightly "You aint worth the effort". Callum smiled "Thats it... walk away like the man that you are Smithy".

Arriving at work the next morning Stevie was a mess, her hair was out of place and she had on no make up, she looked washed out. She smiled slightly as Kirsty approached her "You look how I feel..." Stevie smiled slightly "After you left last night I finished off that bottle of wine..." she paused as ran her hand through her hair "And two more.. luckily Im always late so hopefully no one will notice". Kirsty smiled slightly "Well I got a right shouting at from Smithy.. he is in a right foul mood and Nate said.." she moved in closer and hushed her voice a little "He had a row in the pub after we left with Callum... he came pretty close to hitting him.. over what he said to you..." she moved back slightly "You cant tell me thats not the actions of a man who doesnt care". She smiled "I guess not... maybe things are starting to look up.." she gestured to the stairs leading up to CID "I better get up stairs.. I will see you later.. maybe we could go out or something?". Kirsty smiled "Yeah.. I will let you know.. see you Stevie". Arriving upstairs she made her way to her desk, smiling at her collegues "So is it true you soaked Stone?" Mickey grinned leaning over her shoulder. "Dont believe everything you hear..." she paused a slight smile tracing her lips "But yeah.. thats true". She jumped at Neils voice "DS Moss" he called from his office door "In here now please". She gulped as Mickey moved away and she headed towards his office. He held the door open and slammed it shut after her. "I have had a complaint.." she sighed "Is this about the drink Gov.. I will pay his cleaning bills..." he interupted "No Stevie" he sighed "You have a meeting with Superintendent Meadows and the Bourogh Comander in twenty minutes if I was you... I would try and lose the smell of alochol and freshen up". She smiled slightly "I dont understand.." he cut in "Be outside Jacks office in fifteen minutes... and he will explain".

She had freshedned herself up and she now looked at least slightly presentable. She glanced through the glass, Jack was sat in his chair, Commander Kenedy in the one oppisite him and Neil stood by the door, shit this was serious and she didnt even know what she had done. She knocked lightly and the three appeared to ignore it but she just stood waiting patiently until after a few minutes the door swung open "Come in DS Moss..." Neil smiled as he held the door open and she stepped inside, she glanced around the three officers as she stood nervously infront of them. "DS Moss... we have had a complaint brought to our attention...". She sighed "If this is about the drink.. I can explain.." Jack cut in "No.. its a little more serious than that... it has been reported to us that you have recieved money for..." he paused and glanced at Neil and she knew what was coming "Is this about Smithy... I can explain that". She jumped as Lisa spoke, athough she wasnt shouting it was unexpected "Exlanation or not.. we have had a report of soliciting and we have a duty of care... we have to look into this.." Stevie cut in "Soliciting?" she asked slightly shocked "I would hardly call it that.. it was a bet.. and what has happened between me and Inspector Smith is between us.." She noticed the two officers glance at Neil and he looked slightly unhappy as he spoke "You are being suspended for us to do a full investigation into this..." Jack held his hand out and she pulled her warrent card out and reluctantly handed it over. "I will escort you to collect your belongings and then off the premises..." Neil continued and she felt the tears in her eyes spill over slightly as Jack cut in once again rising to his feet "We will be in touch DS Moss". She collected her belongings as quietly as possible, she didnt want anyone to see her, before she slipped out fairly unnoticed with Neil. He smiled once they were out the station "Stevie I want you to know.. I did everything in my power to stop this from happening and I will be backing you one hundred percent of the way". She smiled slightly "Thanks Gov" she paused as she tried to read his eyes "Whats gunna happen... am I gunna lose my job?". He sighed "You know how it works.. I cant tell you anything... we need to interview everyone involved.. its not a quick process" she smiled slightly "Please.. I need to know if Im gunna lose my job on top of everything else?". He smiled at her, his eyes saddened as she stared at him "I dont know Stevie.. Commander Kenedy is pushing this.. she wants you out.. its not looking good". Stevie felt him squeeze her hand gently "Take care Stevie" he smiled before heading back into the station.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the re****views, I hope you like this chapter. Thanks Jodie xxx**

* * *

Chapter Three

Stevie had returned home and after having a few hours of being completly unlike her and sobbng at the thought of not only losing the man she was in love with but also the possibility of losing her job she decieded only one thing could make it better and that was alcohol, and lots of it. She jumped in the shower for all of ten minutes before wrapping a towel gently round her and resting down at her dressing table. She dried her hair and straightened it to perfection before begining to apply her make up. Once that was done she grabbed for a skirt and a tiny top, she was dressing to kill, if Smithy didnt want her she had no doubt she could find another man that did. She grabbed for her phone and rang kirstys number "Hey.." she answered cheerily and Stevie nearly burst into tears but deciding she had to hold it together for the sake of her make up she smiled to herself "Hiya... Im going to the pub.. and then clubbing.. you fancy it?". Kirsty replied "Im still at work.. why arent you?" she asked and Stevie guessed the gossip hadnt spread yet "I had a half day... Im gunna go to the new place on spiecer street... meet me there when you are ready" she smiled not giving Kirsty a chance to reply before she hung up. She glanced at herself in the mirror as she pulled on her knee high boots. It was only just six but Stevie wanted to get out of her flat. She moved out of her bedroom and glanced at the kitchen thinking briefly about having something to eat but deciding to grab something later she headed out and down the road in the direction of the new bar on spicer street. The walk took her right past Smithys house and she stopped glancing up she wanted to go and knock, to tell him how sorry she was for what she had done and that she loved him with all her heart. She stared for a second. What was the point, if he was in, which was very unlikely, he would slam the door in her face. So determined to get hammered she continued down the street.

At the pub she headed straight to the fairly empty bar and ordered three shots, downing them all one after the other she had started to feel better already. She ordered a large glass of red wine, that always went straight to her head before handing over her card. She paid for her drinks and moved over to a table and sat down, this wasnt as much fun as she thought it would be, sitting alone and getting drunk wasnt her idea if fun. She glanced round, there was a table with a young couple sat at, another with what she assumed was a buisiness meeting and only one other with people sat at it, she smiled as she eyed the five men, before gripping her bag and her drink and rising to her feet and heading over. "Hello lads..." she smiled and they all glanced up, eyeing her curvy figure. "I got a bit lonely over there by myself..." she gestured to where she had sat only a few moments ago and then turned back to them, smiling as a young blonde man rose from his seat "Well we cant have a lovely lady like yourself all lonely now can we..." he moved from his seat "Sit down" he smiled as he disapeared and returned a few seconds later with another chair. He placed it between her and another man and held his hand out "Danny..." he grinned. She smiled as she shook his hand "Stevie.." he smiled "Now what is a beautiful lady like yourself doing out on your own?". She took a sip of her drink "Im waiting for a friend..". He nodded "Well its our lucky night".

"Tomorrow we need to interview Smithy and Callum.." Jack smiled as he read over his notes. He noticed Neil huff slightly and glanced up at him "Problem DI Manson?". Neil smiled "I dont think it was necessary to suspend Stevie.. she had a drunken one night stand and is on the verge of losing her job.." he interupted "You no that is not the issuee Neil.. if it gets out she was paid for sex and she kept her job..." he interuted "With all due respect its not like she was standing on a street corner to attract attention, she had a bet, aggreeably a very stupid one.. but it was Smithy... and its not like there isnt a strong bond between them... everyone knows there friendship is.." he paused trying to think of an approprite word and coming up with nothing he smiled "Special". Jack nodded "Well then Smithy is the only one who can get her out of this.. and if I was in his position it would be the last thing I would want to do". Neil smiled "She is a good officer and she could go far..." Jack nodded "Im not saying she isnt good at her job.. Im saying this has to be investigated.." Neil cut in once again "Well Im not sure I am the person for the job..." Jack glared at him "Well if its not you.. they will send someone in from a different nick... and then she quite frankly wont stand a chance... so do you want to help Stevie or not?" Neil sighed "Sir" before begining to read the letter of complaint that had been listed against her, staring at the name, he couldnt quite believe some one Stevie believed to be a close friend could do this to her.

Kirsty glanced at her watch as she pushed on the pub door, it was just before eight and after work she had rushed home to change have a bite to eat before heading out to meet Stevie. She glanced round to see Stevie sat with a group of men and she watched as she drunkenly tried to stand and approach her. "Hey..." she grinned as she fell against the bar where Kirsty had lent. "Hi..." Kirsty smiled "Drunk are we?". Stevie shook her head sightly "Danny.. has brought me a couple.." Kirsty glanced over to the table of men and smiled back to Stevie "Do you know any of them?" she asked. Stevie nodded "Thats Danny.. he is.. a erm..." she paused and lent towards her "He is fit eh... way better than Smithy". Kirsty sighed "Stevie this isnt helping.. come on.. why dont I take you home". Stevie pulled from Kirstys grip "No.. Danny has just got me another drink". Kirsty sighed as Stevie walked back over towards the men, before she ordered herself a diet coke and heading over. The men eyed her and introduced themselves before she lent down next to Stevie "Why dont we go and find the others..." Stevie interupted "No.. we are going clubbing eh boys... if you dont like it fuck off". Kirsty was quite taken back, Stevie had never spoke to her like that before. The pub was filling at a fast rate and she felt uneasy as Stevie rose to her feet "Go on.. if you dont like it.. then leave". Kirsty smiled "Im trying to help you". She shook her head "I dont need help". Kirsty sighed before moving away and heading towards the door. Once outside she pulled her phone out and dialled the number of the only person she knew who could make Stevie snap out of whatever was going on in her head. "Hello..." his voice sounded upbeat and she could hear him chewing and she felt briefly guilty that she must be interupting his dinner. "Hi Smithy.. where are you?". He smiled "At home.. why?" she gulped "Its Stevie..." he interupted "I dont want to know...". She cut in "Please.. she has had a skin full and is with a big group of men and... she wont let me take her home, she told me to fuck off... and Im really worried". He sighed and she heard the sound of his fork crashing onto his plate "Where are you?". She smiled "Whitehall on Spiecer Street..." he interupted "Yeah ok.. Im on my way... wait outside".

"Come with me". Stevie stumbled to her feet and Danny took her hand as he lead her with him. She smiled as he walked into a small room that led into the toilets. "Come here..." he gripped her hand and pulled her towards him and then he pushed his lips onto hers, she kissed him for a few minutes before pulling away, she stared at him, what the hell was she doing? if she did this it would ruin the chance of anything ever happening with Smithy. He pushed her into the mens toilets and against the far wall and kissed her once again, forcing his tounge into her mouth, she pulled from him "Im sorry... I need to get some air". She tried to move past him and he started kissing her neck. "Danny please..." she smiled as she tried to pull away. "Oh come on.. you have been asking for this all night.." she smiled as the door banged, someone to disturb them, she could escape from him but seeing two of his mates appear she shook her head "I have had enough now... I want to go". She tried to move past him and he forced her against the wall. "I have brought your drinks all night... the least you can do is show me and a couple of my mates a good time". She shook her head as he forced his lips back to hers, his hands grabbing at her body, she felt his friends move closer and she was scared, she had never been so scared in all her life, how on earth had she been this stupid? she tried in vain to pull away but the men were kissing her and touching her and she just couldnt break free.

"Where is she?" he asked as he climbed from his car. All he had on was black jeans and a hoody which the zip was pulled down to reveal a tiny amount of his chest. He looked gorgeous and even Kirsty could notice it. "Inside.." she pulled the door open and led him into the bar, she glanced over to the table where only two men remained "She was there... there were five blokes and she was sat over there..". He sighed "Check outside... I will go and have a word.." he headed over towards the men "You alright... my friend told me Stevie was sat here..." one of them interupted "And what if she was?". Smithy smiled "Well I need to find her..." they both shook there heads "Dunno what you are talking about" one of them replied and Smithy nodded as he headed over towards the toilets. He pushed the womens door open and glanced inside before heading to the mens. He pushed on the door and the men jumped away from her slightly, he stared at her, her top was torn and her make up streamed down her face. He glanced round the men "It looks like she is a bit upset... I think you need to back off.." Danny interupted "I think you need to fuck off..". Smithy pulled his warrent card from his jeans pocket "Unless you want to spend the night in a cell move away from her". The men all glanced at her before moving past him and out of the toilets "Fucking tease" Danny stressed as he turned back to her for a second. Smithy stared at her "I suggest you get yourself home and cleaned up". She smiled "Im sorry..." she began and he cut in "I dont care what you get up to Stevie... I only came cause Kirsty was so worried.." she smiled slightly "Kirsty... thats why you came?". He nodded as she moved towards him "Im done caring about you... you clearly have no self respect". She shook her head "It wasnt like that..". He smiled "No? cause Kirsty said she tried to get you to leave and you refused..." he grabbed the door and she gripped his arm "I didnt want that..". she gestured to where she had been stood a few minutes before with the men. "Yeah... but you are good and convincing people you are interested eh?". She shook her head "No.. I do want you.." he interupted "You are ment to be a copper Stevie.. how could you be so irresponsible"  
he paused as he glared at her "If I hadnt of turned up they could of raped you..." she interupted "You dont think I know that Smithy". He sighed "Well what the fuck is the matter with you... you should know better...". She smiled "No.. Im good at making bad choices..". He shook his head "Dont bring this back round on us.. you see this everyday at work... how could you let yourself get into that situation?". She smiled "Not any more I dont" she replied as tears streamed down her face. "What?" he replied and she shrugged "I dont have a job any more". He stared at her "what?" he repeated and she sighed "I have been suspended... and Im likely to be sacked...". She could see the confusion in his eyes and she sighed "For soliciting.. because of the bet". He sighed "I'd hardly call it that". She smiled "Well someone has... and reported me for it". He sighed as he moved over to her as she sobbed and pulled her into his arms. "We can sort this.." she interupted "How?" she paused as he glanced down into her eyes "How can I expect them to believe I didnt do this for the money.. when you dont even believe it?". He sighed "Stevie.." she pulled from his grip and shook her head "No.. Im sorry.." she moved past him and out of the toilet, she slipped down the corridor and she made her way out of the fire exit. "I am upset.. and angry Stevie... but you dont deserve to lose your job over this..." she turned back to him "Its too late for what I deserve..." he interupted "No its not.. I will sort it out... I can help you". She smiled "And why would you want to do that?" she asked. He smiled "Because despite everything I do really care about you". She moved over to him and lent up and into his lips. She kissed him gently at first before winding her arms round his neck. He responded for a few minutes, letting his tounge slowly slip into her mouth, his hands resting on to her hips. She was just getting lost in the moment when he pulled away "No.. Stevie you cant just kiss me and think we are ok". She smiled as tears burnt at her eyes once again "You said you care about me..". He nodded "Yeah.. and I do.. but I dont want to be with you.. not now.. not ever". She glanced down as her eyes streamed again and she covered her mouth to steady her breathing "I erm... I.." she couldnt think of any more words so turned and darted down the alley as fast as she could.

He turned to the fire door as it crashed open "Did you find her?" Kirsty asked softly. He nodded slightly "Yeah.. she is ok.. she was in the toilets with a few blokes and they were coming on a bit heavy.. she could probably do with a mate..". Kirsty nodded "I will go and look for her". He smiled as he went to move past her "Its obvious you care Smithy.." he paused and turned back to her "If it was the other way round and Callum and I had a bet about getting her into bed.. she would be acting exactly the same..". Kirsty smiled "Im not saying you have over reacted.. Im saying you care.. and I know how much you mean to her... so maybe you should just get over it". He nodded "And maybe you should keep your opinions to yourself". She smiled "Smithy I only mean you could be happy.. both of you..". He nodded "And I will always wonder if she has done it cause of some stupid bet she had with Callum that she feels guilty about". she shook her head "You know thats not why she is doing it.." he smiled as he moved close to her "Why are you pushing this..." he paused, and she could tell his temper was flaring slightly "Its not like it has an affect on you". Kirsty smiled "She is my friend... my best friend.. and I want her to be happy". He nodded "Yeah.. I bet thats all you are thinking about.." he placed his hand to her face and lent gently into her lips, she kissed him back for a few minutes, feeling his tounge massage hers. she pulled from him "This isnt a good idea Smithy" she noticed the shook cover his face as he realised what he had done "Shit" he stressed before moving down the alley away from her.

Arriving home she moved straight into her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed, tears flooding down her face. She pulled at her top ripping it futher and chucking it onto the floor before stripping the rest of her clothes off and storming into the bath room. She turned the shower on and stepped under the hot blasts. She felt the tears running down her cheeks as she wiped away the make up from her skin. When she forced herself from the shower she wrapped her towel round her body as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, she felt her eyes filling once again as she grabbed for her warm pjs and pulled them onto her body. She pulled on her ugg boots and dragged her feet to the kitchen. She filled the kettle and flicked it on, she grabbed for the coffee jar and a cup and dropped a spoonfull of coffee into it before padding over to the fridge and grabbed for the small carton of milk. She made her coffee and took a sip before putting the milk away. She sighed as the door bell rang and set her coffee down on the table and headed through the flat. She pulled the door open and let out a smile "I thought this would help you to sober up a bit..." he held out the bag and she took it from him "I guessed you hadnt eaten all day... its chicken.." he smiled as she stared into the bag and guessed it was a kebab. She grinned up at him "Thanks Smithy". He gestured into the flat "Can we talk?" he asked softly and she nodded as she stepped aside to let him walk through. He moved into the kitchen and she watched him suspiciously as she grabbed for a fork and opened the wrapping of her kebab and rested down at the table with it. "I erm.. I dont get this" she eventually broke the silence and he smiled down at her as she continued "You said you didnt want me.. and now you have turned up on my door step.." he stared at her and she smiled "Have you changed your mind?". she asked. He smiled at her "I kissed Kirsty". She chewed on her mouthfull so slowly, wanting to scream and shout at him but instead all she replied was "oh". She placed her fork next to her half eaten kebab. He rested down next to her and smiled "I wanted to be honest with you.." she shook her head "Why... its none of my buisiness what you get up to... I hope you are really happy.." she paused as the tears threatened to roll down her cheeks "..together.. I hope you are happy together". He shook his head "I dont want you to think that... we arent together.. it made me realise.." he took hold of her hand "I dont want to lose you... and I would say we are about even now..". She smiled "So you do want to be with me?". He smiled "I mean as a friend.. you are my best mate Stevie and I dont want to lose you...". She smiled "So what are you saying?". He smiled "Lets start again.. and forget that we ever slept together.. it was a stupid mistake..." he smiled as he pulled her into a hug "And tomorrow I will come with you to see Jack and we will try and get this sorted..". She nodded against his chest, this was the only place in the world she felt safe, how could she be so stupid to lose him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review and let me know who you think made the complaint? I have already decided but its interesting to know?xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to review tha last chapter. I am so glad you are all enjoying my story. Please leave me a review for this chapter. Thanks again Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter Four

She had dressed in her favourite white jeans and a tight black top, high heels and her tiny leather jacket the next morning, she wanted to go to work looking her best and as she pulled into the car park, she sighed, she had been off one day and she missed it already. If she lost her job god knows what she would do, how she would cope. She checked her reflection in the rear view mirror of her car, running her finger along her soft lips to remove a little lip gloss. She smiled as she saw him making his way from the station and towards her car. She climbed from it and slammed the door shut, clicking it locked, she began walking towards him, the two paused outside the front of the station. "You ok?" he asked softly and she nodded "A bit hung over.. and I didnt get much sleep... how are you?". He nodded "Im fine..." he nodded towards the building "You ready to face the music". She sighed "If you are sure this is gunna work" he took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently before the leading her into the station and heading straight upstairs towards Jacks office. She could feel her heart beating hard in her chest, she felt sick and terrified. He smiled down at her warmly before he tapped on the door. "Yeah.." Jacks voice shouted and he smiled down at her as he pushed the door open "Sir" he smiled and Jack sighed "I told you I would be in touch". She glanced at Smithy, she didnt know what to say and clearly it was written on her face as he spoke for her. "Sir.. we wish to discuss the complaint... I dont want to take it any futher..". Jack interupted "Smithy.." He cut him off "And besides.. what ever this charge it is you have her up on is ludicrus... nothing has happened between us other than a kiss...". Stevie stared at him rather shocked, they knew everyone had known what had happened between them, to say it was common knowledge was an understatement and she couldnt quite believe he had just lied for her. "Inspector Smith.. you and I both know that isnt true and I would think very carefully about how you want to handle..." he interupted "I know exactly what I am doing.. and we may well all know the truth but if you put me up infront of a tribunal I will deny anything more than a kiss". Jack sighed "This isnt what I want but its not that easy to put an end to... Commander Kenedy is coming in later..." Smithy nodded "Fine you talk it over with her but Im not going to be the reason Stevie loses her job so what ever happens I will be standing by her" He noticed Jack glare at her before back to him and he cut in before he could talk "I think we are done now Sir... Stevie" he moved to the door and pulled it open for her to step through, she noticed Jack looked slightly gob smacked but then it had taken her completly be surprise, she knew Smithy wasnt someone to mess with but she had just seen a whole new side to him.

She had to jog to keep up with him as he marched down the corridors, she grabbed his wrist and turned him to face her "I cant believe you just did that... you could be putting your job on the line.." he laughed "Well I guess you are worth the risk... and you did nothing wrong Stevie". She grinned "Let me but you lunch.. as a thank you?". He glanced at his watch "Its only 'alf ten Stevie.." she smiled "Brunch then... please.. let me do something..". He nodded "Give me five minutes to lose the hat" he grinned as he disapeared. She had made her way to the front office and outside, she moved over to her car and lent against it. She stared at the station, feeling a bit more positive that she may not lose her job. Seeing the young blonde walking towards her she smiled slightly "Hi" Kirsty nodded as a hello gesture and pointed to the station "What are you doing here?" she asked "I thought you were on the verge of being sacked". She glared at her slightly, was it her that had reported her, no, she wouldnt do that to her, would she? . "Seems Smithy may well of just saved my skin.." she paused as she stared in to her friends eyes "He told me about last night..." Kirsty glanced down "It didnt mean anything.. Im sorry". Stevie smiled "Its fine.. I know it was just a meaning less kiss". She shook her head "And its not really any thing to do with you anyway". Stevie glared at her "And what is that ment to mean?". Kirsty smiled "Just that Smithy is single... he can stick his tounge down who evers throat he wants". Stevie smiled "Yeah I guess so... but its always gunna be me he wants". His voice made her jump "In your opinion maybe..." he glared at her as she turned to face him "You know what... Im not really hungry" he turned back to the station and she chased after him, noticing Kirsty walk away, relief ran through her "Im sorry". He nodded "So you say Stevie.. but Im starting to think you have no respect for me what so ever..". She shook her head "No.. its not like that I couldnt have more for you Smithy... she was winding me up". He nodded "Thats the story of my life.." she cut in "Please.. just come for lunch.. you dont even have to talk to me... I mean if you dont want to.. we can sit in silence". He nodded "Ok but Im only coming for the free food".

In the small cafe a few streets away, she had ordered him a full English breakfast, with extra bacon as she knew that was his favourite and herself a chicken salad before moving over and resting down at the table with him. "Thanks ag..." he interupted "Ssshhh... you said no conversation Moss" he grinned at her, sending a little wink with it. She smiled as she dragged her fingers along her lips, to motion them being zipped. "About Kirsty" he smiled as he lent a bit nearer "There is nothing and I mean absoulutly nothing between us... I couldnt get involved with a PC... it would be so unproffesional". She smiled at him and as she went to open her mouth he placed his finger to it. "Stevie.. I dont want to give you false hope.. which is why I think I need to be honest... I have fallen out of love with you". She felt the tears burn at her eyes as he smiled once again "I dont want to lose our friendship.. but if you arent happy with this then... maybe we shouldnt see each other anymore". She smiled at him "Im happy... I just want my best mate back" she grinned the biggest grin she could force onto her face, sure even he could figure how fake it was. He smiled as the young girl placed their food infront of them, her heart had been shattered for the second time in the last twenty four hours and although he had said before they wouldnt be together, she had still held out a little hope as he loved her, but now she had nothing left to cling to, this was it. She had lost him. He sighed as his mobile rang and he pulled it out with out even glancing at the name he answered "Inspector Smith.." she watched as he listened to the person the other end and he stared at her "We will be there soon Sir... thanks". Stevie smiled as he hung up "Eat up... the Super is ready to see us" he smiled and she gulped. This was it, the moment of truth.

Back at the station they headed straight for Jacks office and she had never felt more nervous in her life as they waited for him to call them in for the second time that day. "Take a seat..." Jack gestured to a chair and she rested down, smiling up at him and Neil as Smithy hoovered in the door way he had just shut. "We have been discussing this Stevie and although we still want to chat to everyone involved in the situation... we do fell you suspension was un justified so we are reinstating you as of today" Jack spoke before Neil cut in "You will be station bound". Jack smiled "We want to interview everyone who was involved with this bet and if we still feel there is no case to answer you will be back at work properly as of tomorrow". She grinned "Thank you... thank you Sir" before heading out of the door with Smithy. "Thanks Smithy" she smiled once out of the office. He nodded slightly "You are welcome". She lent up and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek and he smiled as she pulled away "Try and keep your head down today and I will see you in a bit". She watched him disapear before heading towards CID. She had just rested down at her desk when she heard Neil shout from his office door way "Stevie..." she rose from her seat and walked over and into the door he was holding open for her. "Take a seat" he smiled as he gestured to a chair. She rested down into it and smiled as he passed her warrent card to her "I cant stress enough how glad I am this has been sorted but I want to warn you... Kenedy is still pushing for some sort of disaplinery..." She sighed "Why is she even involved... I thought this would normally of been dealt with in station". He smiled "The complaint was taken straight to her.." Stevie cut in "So whoever this person is that complianed about me went over yours and the supers head". He nodded slightly and she shook her head "I dont get this... who would do it..." she paused as she stared at him "You know dont you?". He nodded "Im not at liberty to say". She sighed "Was it Callum?". Neil sighed "Stevie you know I cant say". She rose to her feet and headed to the door "Im pairing you with Grace... she needs some help with CCTV". She nodded "Oh the joys" before heading out the door. The two women had been watching the CCTV of a young lad walking up and down a road for little over three hours, to say she was bored was the understatement of the century. "Cant uniform be doing this?" she asked and Grace smiled "A lot of them are being interviewed in connection with..." she waved her arm freely at the small blonde and she sighed "I dont get why they are giving this so much time... it was a stupid bet... its between me and Smithy..". Grace smiled "Im on your side Stevie.. every one here is". Stevie laughed "Except the person who reported me..". Grace smiled "Im sure they regret it". She smiled at her slightly as the door crashed open and Neil appeared "How is it going?". Stevie eyed Grace suspisiously as she mumbled about finding nothing usefull. She rose to her feet "I will grab us a coffee..." she walked from the room and glanced back in at Neil and Grace as they sat alone, whispearing to each other. She turned and began down the corridor seeing Kirsty she jogged to catch up with her "Hey.." Kirsty smiled slightly "What?". Stevie paused and Kirsty turned to face her "Im sorry about what I said earlier... I just.. I was jelous.. you know how I feel about Smithy". She nodded "Yeah I do... but personally I think he did the right thing..." she paused as Stevies eyes fell to the floor "Stevie.. I love you to pieces you know I do... and I want you to be happy... but you self destruct and I think Smithy has had enough heartbreak in his life without you turning his world upside down". She smiled "Mine has been too... Im on the verge of losing my job because of some arsehole in this place". Kirsty smiled "Im sure they had their reasons..." she paused as the voice at the end of the corridor called her "PC Knight... I thought you were in custody". She moved away smiling at Jo as she passed her "Sorry Serge". Stevie watched her disapear and sighed as Jo made her way into her office.

She knocked lightly on her door "Can I come in?" she asked softly and Jo nodded as she stepped in and pushed the door closed. "How have you been?" Stevie asked. "Im ok... what do you want Stevie.. Im very busy". She smiled "I want to tell you I am sorry we rowed the other day and I know what happened between me and Smithy.. I was out of order and I hate the fact I have hurt him.." Jo nodded "Good..." Stevie interupted "Do you know where Stone is?" she asked and Jo shook her head. Stevie went to pull on the door and Jo smiled "Shall I tell him you are looking for him..." Stevie smiled "No.. its just I know he is behind the complaint loged against me... and I want to know why he did it". Jo rose to her feet "How can you be so sure?" she smiled "I am doubting everyone... even Smithy but I am sure Callum is the only person who would do it to me.. thanks Jo" she headed out the room and accross to Smithys office, she knocked lightly and waited for him to call her in. "Hiya..." he smiled "You ok Moss?". She nodded "Yeah... bit bored of CCTV but you know... I was thinking maybe we could go for a drink tonight?" he smiled "Sorry... uniform are going out for Leons birthday" she smiled "Oh ok" she turned to the door "Maybe another time" she nodded "Yeah... you can try and drink me under the table again". He laughed "Yeah... your on Moss.." he watched as she pulled the door open "I can..." she turned back to face him "I can try and get you an invite... I mean if you fancy it?". She smiled "No.. you have a good time.. I dont fancy hanging out with someone who has tried to get me sacked". He smiled "Stevie, whoever it was did for the right reasons.. dont take it personally.. the offer is there if you change your mind?". She nodded as she headed out the door and pulled the door shut behind her, she was doubting just about everyone.

"Stevie..." Neil called her from the end of the corridor, she sighed as she headed down towards him. He held a door open and she walked into the briefing room. "I wanted to give you a heads up..." he moved closer and hushed his voice "You are looking at a written warning and two weeks suspension". She sighed "Ok.. I guess thats not to bad.." he smiled "That is so long as Jack can convince Kenedy... she is still pushing for dissmissal". She sighed "Your joking.." he shook his head "No.. Im sorry I just thought you would want to know". She nodded "Thanks Gov" she watched him disapear before she rested down onto a table. She remained sat there for a few moments until the door crashed open "Oh sorry Serge..." he smiled "I thought it was empty in here..". She smiled "Its ok.. what you up to?" she asked as she eyed the folders in his arms. "Stone has given me all the donkey work..." She smiled "Well PC Roberts.. thats why you are a PC and he is a Sergeant". He smiled "Tell me about it". She gestured to the door "I'll get out of your way". He shook his head "No you are ok..." she smiled "Your about the only person who isnt running as fast as you can in the oppisite direction from me.." he smiled as he rested down onto a seat "Well I am guessing I owe you.." confusion crossed her face "What do yo..." she was cut off by Smithy pushing the door open "I have been looking for you.. come on I will buy you a coffee".

She walked with him to the canteen and she smiled up at him "Do you know who reported me?" she asked. Smithy shook his head "No.. I dont but I think you need to forget about it... and concentrate on keeping your job rather than why you are in this situation". She smiled "I cant believe someone would do this to me... I thought these people were my friends". He sighed "Its not as clear cut as you think... come on Stevie.. you know what you did was wrong.." she glared at him "So I deserve to lose my job over a stupid bet?". He sighed "I didnt say that Moss... its thanks to me you are out of this..." she shook her head "But Im not Kenedy is pushing for me to be dissmissed.." he sighed "Calm down.." she shook her head "No..." she shouted "We all know who has put me in this situation...". She stormed towards the canteen fully aware he was following her. She glanced round the table he sat at, Kirsty and Jo sat with him as she marched over "You think you are clever... Im probably going to lose my job over you". He shook his head "I would watch what you are saying DS Moss..." Callum stressed and she stared at him "You came up with the bet..." she felt arms pull her away slightly and she glared at Smithy, noticing Nate with him. "This is all because of you... you did this to me.. you made the stupid fucking bet and I have lost the love of my life and now... Im gunna lose my job too..." she noticed Smithy had let go and she saw shock cover his face as Callum rose to his feet "Listen to me Stevie... I am telling you I didnt do this..." she interupted as the canteen filled futher "Yeah right... what is it.. you jelous?", hearing Neil call her away as he stood with Grace "Stevie.. thats enough" she shouted "I am going to lose every thing because of you..." she didnt know what possessed her but she lunged at him, she felt arms pull her away and the voice behind her shout "It wasnt him... Stevie it wasnt him... it was me... I reported it.." she stared at the person behind her, she couldnt quite believe her eyes or ears as she stared "You... it was you?".

* * *

**Please review? Thanks so much for reading. So it was definatly not Callum but still so many other people it could be, lol. Promise all will be revealled in the next chapter. **

**And to Guest who asked about a Neil and Grace story, I have one planned out in my head which will of corse be Smithy and Stevie too but have wanted to write one about them for a while, which is the main reason I have added some Neil into this to see if I got a good watch this space... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. I hope you like this chapter, and I have finaly got round to revealing who made the complaint, so have a read and let me know if you saw it coming?!. Thanks again Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter Five

"I am going to lose everything because of you..." she didnt know what possessed her but she lunged at him, she felt arms pull her away and the voice behind her shout "It wasnt him... Stevie it wasnt him... it was me... I reported it.." she stared at the person behind her, she couldnt quite believe her eyes or ears as she stared "You... it was you?". She nodded "I am so sorry you are gunna lose everything but I did what I thought was right... what you lot did was really cruel.. and I snapped" Stevie shook her head "You think I am proud of what I did... I hate myself for it.. I hate how much I have hurt Smithy.. but I dont deserve this.. to lose my job over it". She shook her head "I cant believe you... you of all people have done this to me" she stormed from the canteen not glancing back as Smithy jogged after her "Oi" he shouted as she let the door swing back on him "Would you stop" he grabbed her wrist and she smiled "Jo..." she gestured to the canteen "Did you know it was Jo?" he shrugged his shoulders "I had suspisions.. I think she really regrets it". He took her hand and led her towards his office "Now you know.. we can try and get her to withtract her complaint..". She shook her head as he pushed the door closed "Why.. what is the point Smithy.. I deserve everything I get". He shook his head "Thats not true Moss". She nodded "It is.. what I did to you.. I dont know how you have forgiven me.." he pulled her into a hug as the tears begen to run slowly down her face. "Sssshhhh its ok Stevie.." she shook her head against his chest "No... its not.. Im never gunna be able to forgive myself". He glanced down at her "Stevie.. its in the past..." he placed his hand to her face and gently wiped her tears away "Stop beating yourself up Moss..." she moved up and placed a kiss to his lips, he kissed her back for a few moments, his hand in her soft blonde hair holding her close, after a few moments he pulled away and stared down at her "Stevie.. this isnt what I want.." she smiled "I love you". He sighed "Please dont put me in this position... Stevie I have moved on...". She wiped at her eyes "I know.. Im sorry.. Im so sorry" she turned to the door and as she pulled it open she sighed at the woman standing the other side "I understand why you did it Jo... so please just leave it.." Jo smiled "I just want to talk... we have to work together.." Stevie shook her head "Not for much longer... if Kenedy gets her way anyway". Jo smiled "No.. I got you into this Stevie.. I know Lisa Kenedy well and I can get you out of it.. I just want a chat... in private first" She felt Smithys hands clamp onto her shoulders "Take as long as you need" he smiled "Just play nice ladies".

Stevie rested down into Smithys chair and Jo smiled as she sat into the chair oppisite. "I want you to know I am sorry.." Jo began "I never did this to get you sacked or to hurt you in any way.. I just saw how much Smithy was hurting.. how humiliated he was infront of all the people we work with... and I snapped... I knew he wouldnt do anything cause he would do anything for you.." she shook her head "I hate what I have done to Smithy.. I love him.. more than I have ever loved anyone and I will never have him... do you know how much it is killing me to know I could of had him... that things could of been perfect and we could have been happy but instead he doesnt want to know... he is never gunna forgive me.. want me after this and I hate myself". Jo smiled "Im sorry". Stevie felt the tears run down her cheeks "I want him back Jo.. I want him so much.." Jo moved towards her and pulled her friend into a hug. Stevie gulped as she pulled away "I wanted to hate you... I promised myself I would find out who did this to me and I would make there life hell... but its you and I dont want to lose you.. I understand why you did it... and if someone hurt Smithy the way I have I would of done far worse than you have". Jo smiled "For what its worth Stevie... I am so sorry.. and I will try and sort this". They both jumped as the door opened and Smithy smiled between them "Everything ok?". Stevie nodded "Its ok.. we are ok" she smiled to Jo. He nodded as Jo gestured to the door "I will do everything I can". Stevie watched as she disapeared and Smithy moved into the room pushing the door closed. He held out a cup of coffee she hadnt noticed he had been holding and she took it from him "Thanks" she muttered and took a sip of the steaming hot liquid. He moved over and rested down into his sofa "Sit down and chill out.. we gotta go and see the super in half hour they have made their descision".

He knocked on the door and smiled down at the small blonde he took her hand and squezzed it gently "You are gunna be fine Stevie.. I promise you". She glanced back to the door as it swung open and Jack ushered the two inside. Stevie noticed Neil and Commander Kenedy in the corner of the room. "We have been over and over the information presented to us..." Jack paused as a loud bang sounded the room. Jack gestured to the door and Smithy pulled it open, Jo glanced round the officers "Hi.. can I have a word.." she smiled and Smithy shook his head "This isnt a good time Sergeant Masters". Jo glanced round the officers "I can respect that Sir.. but this is urgent.." she glanced at Jack "Please Gov". Jack nodded and glanced between Smithy and Stevie "Wait outside" they exited the room and Neil followed "Whats happening?" Stevie asked. Neil smiled "Its not as bad as it could of been..." he paused as he moved closer "I shouldnt be telling you this... they are going to suspend you" Smithy smiled "For how long?". Neil smiled sympathetically "Three months". Stevies mouth dropped open "Three months?". He nodded "It is going to be without pay". She shook her head "This isnt fair". He smiled "Please dont say anything Stevie.. I shouldnt of told you". She nodded, although she was fuming, getting Neil into trouble wouldnt help and he was one of the only people who had stood by her. Smithy squeezed her hand once again and she sighed "Whats the point?". Smithy began to speak but was interupted by the door opening and Jo leaving, she smiled at Stevie, but Stevie couldnt find it in her too return her smile.

"Sit down DS Moss" Jack gestured to a chair and he smiled as Neil and Smithy stood by the door "We have been having a chat with Sergeant Masters and it has come to our attention you know about the complaint..." Neil smiled "Has the descision been changed?" Jack smiled "If you just let me finish DI Manson..." he turned back to Stevie "With what Sergeant Masters has just said... and the information Inspector Smith gave us.. we have decided there is no case to answer.." Lisa cut in "However you are going to recieve a written warning for your actions today". Stevie smiled slightly "But I can carry on with my work?". Jack nodded "Offically yes.. but.." he paused as he glanced at Smithy "We have decided it is for the best if you have no contact with Inspector Smith" he smiled turning his attention back to her. Stevie rose to her feet "So you will make sure we arent paired together again?". Jack nodded "Yes but we think its for the best if you keep your relationship to a mininum in and out of work". Smithy interupted "I dont think thats really fair Sir... we were friends long before this happened". Lisa cut in "We are aware of that Inspector... but this isnt the first time your friendship has been an issuee... and if we cant have gaurentes you wont be seeing each other.. we will be transferring DS Moss". Stevie shook her head "So you are saying if I continue working here... Im not to see Smithy again... we are not allowed anything to do with each other". Jack nodded and she glanced at the Inspector who looked as equally shocked as she did before pulling her warrent card from her pocket and placing it onto the desk infront of her "Then with the most amount of respect I can manage... you can stick your job". Jack smiled "Think about what you are saying". She nodded "I have.. if I have to choose between Smithy and my job Im sorry there is no contest... I love my job and it means so much to me... but you are asking me to give up my best friend... the man I love and I cant do that". She walked to the door and from the room. Feeling the hand round her wrist instantly, she turned to face the man behind her "I cant believe they are making me choose..." he interupted "Go back in there and get your job back" she shook her head "Im not giving up what we have.." he cut in "We have nothing Stevie... I dont love you and we will never ever be together..." she smiled slightly "But we still have our friendship". He shook his head "No.. we have nothing... I have only helped you because you dont deserve to lose you job... but you mean nothing to me... I cant stand the sight of you so at least do yourself a favour and dont lose your job over a stupid fantasy thats never gunna happen". She felt tears run down her cheeks before she made her way back into the office "Im sorry" she stated and Jack smiled "Go home Stevie... we will see you first thing tomorrow".

She had returned home and spent a few hours in tears, she knew Smithy would be finished from work now and probably at the pub having a great time with his friends. She jumped at her phone and read the text from Kirsty asking how it had gone with the Super, she hadnt even made time to let people know she still had a job. She had a long soak in a steaming hot bath before she had rested down watching Bridget Jones Diary on the sofa. She kept eyeing her phone, wanting to text him or ring him but she knew there was no hope, he had made his feelings quite clear. Hearing the door bell, she padded through the living room and into the hall way, towards the front door, she tightened her dressing gown before pulling the door open. She glanced at the man stood infront of her with a white shirt against his musles, his jacket swung over his shoulder and black jeans, he looked gorgeous, his short black hair spiked to perfection and his eyes with their usual twinkle, she smiled "Smithy... what are you doing here?" she asked. He didnt answer her, he stepped through the door and before she could speak again his hands were in her hair and his lips on hers, he held her close as his tounge gently massaged hers. As he pulled away she smiled at him "You said..." he interuped "I know... but I didnt mean it Stevie... I love you too.. I have always loved you". He ran his hand over her soft cheek "If I had told you earlier I loved you... you wouldnt of got your job back... but you have to promise me Stevie.. this isnt for no bets or over the guilt you are feeling... this is the real deal... cause I dont want to hurt no more.. I want to spend my life with you.. but only if you are sure". Stevie nodded "I am more than sure... I love you so much Smithy". He reached out of the door and grabbed for a bottle of wine she hadnt noticed resting on the floor "So.. can we start again?" he asked and she nodded taking the wine and putting it to the table her handbag lived on and moving into his lips, leading him through towards her bedroom.

He gently kissed the top of her head, he had ventured from the bed a few minutes ago and returned with the wine and glassess and now she sat wrapped up in his arms, the covers pulled tight round their bodies, his arms wrapped round her shoulders as he cuddled her, and at this moment in time, everything felt perfect. He took a sip of his wine and placed another kiss to her head "You know we are gunna have to keep things quiet.." she glanced up at him as he spoke "If it gets out we are together... they could push for a transfer". She sighed "But we love each other". He nodded "I know.. but so long as we have each other do the rest of the world really need to know?". She glanced down "I dont want other people coming onto you" he laughed "Do me a favour Stevie..." he kissed her head and smiled "And even if they did.. you are the only woman I want.. I love you Stevie Moss". She grinned "I love you too Dale Smith". He watched as she shifted in the bed to face him more "I thought you hated me I have been in tears..." he interupted "Dont make me feel bad Stevie..." he stared at her before pushing back up and into her soft lips "You know.. you are your own worst enemy Stevie... I cant believe you were gunna walk away from your job". She grinned "Well I love you... nothing is more important to me than you" she smiled as he lent back into her lips. He took the wine from her hand and placed it onto the bedside table "Now DS Moss... I do believe you need to show me what a good girl you can be".

Arriving at work the next morning Stevie couldnt quite keep her eyes from Smithy as he stood talking to Terry and Mickey, he always looked gorgeous in his uniform and today was proving to be no different. He had glanced over offering her a slight smile before turning back to his conversation. She forced her attention back to her computer screen and began to read over the report on her screen, feeling her mobile buzz in her pocket she reached inside and seeing his name on her screen she glanced at him and he winked before she turned back to her message

_From Smithy Mob_

_ I am having terrible trouble _

_concentrating with you over_

_ there looking so god damn _

_fine! I cant wait to get you _

_naked tonight Moss! Sxx_

She smiled at him, she was about to type a reply as she felt the man lean over her shoulder "A word Stevie". She forced her phone into her handbag on her desk and followed her Inspector into his office "I cant tell you how happy I am you are back working here properly Stevie.. and it goes without saying you have been greatly missed however..." Neil paused and smiled "Im not stupid.." he gestured to the three men "So please dont treat me like I am.. keep it to a bare mininum at work please" she smiled "And at home". He nodded "What you do in your own time is none of my buisiness Stevie" she grinned as he gestured to the door. "PC Roberts is waiting in the canteen for you... an armed robbery on the jewllers on Gaston Street". She smiled "Ok thank you so much Sir.. you have no idea how much you have helped me the last couple of days".

Walking into the canteen she clocked Nate instantly sat with Callum in the far corner, she made her way over and smiled "Im running a robbery I believe you are working on?" Nate nodded "Yep.. I will pop to the loo and then Im all yours" she watched him walk away and she turned back to Callum "I want to say sorry for my behaviour yesterday... I know what I did was wrong.. and that you arent to blame for what happened between me and Smithy". Callum smiled "Thanks Stevie" he replied before he rose to his feet and walked away from her. "Hey" she jumped at the soft voice behind her. "Hi" she replied and Kirsty grinned "Are we ok?". Stevie nodded "Corse we are" she pulled her friend into a hug and as the two broke away Stevie smiled "Im sorry for everything... I know I have been a complete bitch". Kirsty smiled "Well.. I havent been the best friend I could of... listen how about a drink tonight?". Stevie sighed, she knew she had plans to see Smithy so how could she get out of this "Unless you have something better to do?". Stevie shook her head "No.. about half seven?". Kirsty nodded "I will come over".


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, this chapter is just a bit of sweetness really to show Smithy and Stevies love, I promise it will be back on track again in the next chapter and I have big plans for the next couple of chapters of this story so watch this space. I am on a roll again, lol, second update on my stories in a day! Please review thanks Jodie xxx**

* * *

Chapter Six

Stevie glanced accross the pub at the man she loved, the man she intended to spend her life with and sent him a slight smile, to the unknown eye, they were nothing more than collegues now, not even close collesgues, they barely spoke at work and did their best to avoid each other when they were out with anyone from the nick. He winked at her and she smirked turning back to her conversation with Mickey and Terry. "what do you reckon?" Mickey smiled at her and she shook her head "Did you listen to a word I just said Moss?" he asked and she shook her head slightly "Not really..." she paused as Mickey interupted "Dont worry about it..." he lent past her and spoke "You getting a round in mate?" she turned and smiled slightly as Smithy stood close behind her "Go on then.. what ever they are having.." he smiled to the barmen. "You ok?" she asked and he nodded "I am fine DS Moss.. how are you?" he asked not even so much as glancing at her, he continued to tap away on his phone. "Im good Gov". He smiled at her and nodded "Good" before paying the barmen and heading from the bar with his beer in his hand. Even though she loved the excitement of a secret romance, she hated the fact they had to hide everytime they were together, unable to go on a date in fear they might be seen together. She glanced at him once again as he stood at the fruit machine, slotting in a couple of pounds as he and Callum laughed together. As Callum walked away Smithy glanced over to her and nodded towards the door. She nodded and watched as he finished his beer in one and he walked out of the door, raising his hand to a couple of their colleagues, she glanced up at the clock, knowing she had to leve it fifteen to twenty minutes before she met him in the kebab shop round the corner. "You coming clubbing Serge?" Nates voice pulled her from her trance. "No not tonight" she shook her head. Kirsty smiled wrapping her arm round her best friend "You havent been out in ages.. come on Stevie". She sighed "I really dont think.." Mickey interupted "Yeah she is coming... you cant leave me with a load of uniform". She sighed as the small group that were heading to a club began to gather their things and she sighed, how on earth was she gunna get out of this one. She pulled her phone out and typed a text to Smithy

_To: Smithy Mob at 22.36_

_Running a bit late baby, go _

_home and I will meet you _

_there in an hour._

He sighed as he ran his eyes over the text and rose from the bench outside the kebab shop and dropped her chicken kebab into the bin before heading down the road, towards the house he now shared with Stevie. They had been dating for five months and things couldnt be more perfect, but he hated how hard it was having a romance with a woman he had to avoid whenever they were anywhere in public. He forced his key into the lock on his front door and sighed as he picked the mail up from the floor, neither of them had been home since six this morning. He glanced over the letters, mainly bills before the one he had been waiting for, when she had moved in two months ago he knew from that moment on she was the woman he was gunna spend the rest of his life with. He remained on the sofa watching TV for just over an hour and a half until the door banged. She made her way into the living room and smiled at him "Im sorry". He shook his head "Dont be". She moved over and rested down next to him "I really didnt want to go... but I couldnt find a way of getting out of it.. Im here now". He nodded, he knew deep down he shouldnt be angry with her and he wasnt really, he just wanted to spend every minute he could with her. "Please dont be mad at me Smithy... I can make it up to you". He stared at her "Im not mad Stevie... Im just fed up with this situation.. I want to spend every free second I get with you.. I hate that I cant sit with my arm round you in the pub.. or kiss you when ever I want.." she smiled "Do you want to just come clean?" she asked. He shook his head "Kenedy is already gunning for you.. she would have you out quicker than you can say transfer". She sighed "So what are you saying... do you want to call it a day on us?". He smiled "Not at all Stevie.. but I want to spend time with you.. some real time with you.." he pulled the letter from the pile and gave it to her, she glanced over it and smiled at him "Paris?" she asked. "We both have leave.. lets go and see Jack... there is no reason we cant have a holiday at the same time.." she smiled "What if he guesses?" she asked. Smithy shook his head "I dont think he will but... if you dont want to". She nodded "I would love too... I can tell him Im going to spend time with family...". He nodded "I will say Im going to see some old army mates". The rest of the evening was spent making plans for their trip next weekend.

Arriving at the small cottage he had hired for the weekend he grinned at her as they ducked under the low beams and explored their home for the next three days. "Its lovely" she smiled as she turned to him and he lent into her lips and placed a kiss "And the best thing is... no one from Sunhill is any where near.. we can be all over each other anywhere we want..". She lent back up and into his lips "Which room do you think is the bedroom Inspector Smith?". He rose his eyebrows as he kissed her lips once again "Maybe we will have to explore a little.." they sighed as a bang sounded the room and he gestured through the cottage "Take the bags through.. I can sort this" he moved to the door and waited until she was out of sight until he pulled the door open, he stepped out with the young man "Mr Smith.. nice to finally meet you.." Smithy nodded "You too Mark.. thank you for all the organising you have put into this... it means a lot..". The blonde man nodded "Does your girlfriend have any idea?". Smithy shook his head "I dont think she has a clue... is everything set for this evening?" he asked and Mark nodded "Yes.. the carrige will be here at six thirty.. I have arranged for the picnic to be on it ready for you... do you have the ring?". Smithy nodded and pushed his hand into his coat pocket and produced a small black box. "May I?" he asked and Smithy nodded as the man glanced in at the ring "Can you make sure it is in the basket?". Mark nodded "See you tonight Mr Smith". As he stepped back through the front door she was rested against the door frame he asumed led through to the living room "Whats going on Smithy?" she asked and he grinned "Just a bloke selling things.. he must of seen us arive... now.. have you found the bedroom Miss Moss.. cause we have been here ten minutes and I havent got you naked yet..". She smiled before dropping the coat that he hadnt even noticed was no framing her small body to the floor, to reveal a black and purple corset underneath "I guess its your lucky day Mr Smith".

She unwrapped herself from his arm and smiled at him "Do you wanna go and get some food?" she asked and he smiled glancing at the clock that hung on the pale yellow wall "Erm yeah.. you get ready.. Im gunna jump in the shower" she nodded and he jumped from the bed and headed out into the hall. When he returned several minutes later, she was dressed in black leggings and a white smocky top, high heeled black shoes and a black wrap round her arms, he grinned "You look stunning Moss". She smiled "You dont scrub up to bad yourself.." she smiled as she dragged her eyes over his bare chest, in only a small white towel his body looked amazing, that was the only word to describe him. "I will be ready in five minutes.." she nodded as she rose to her feet "There is a travel guide in the kitchen... I will see if it recomends any restaurants". He nodded watching as she disapeared, he moved to the window and glanced out at the huge black horse and the beautiful red cart. It had a black hood that was pulled over the top, protecting them from the slight chill in the air and a man dressed in a smart black suit and a top hat stood wating for them to come out. He silently prayed she hadnt seen it as he rushed to dress before pulling on his shoes, spraying his favourite aftershave, spiking his hair and he moved out, down the stairs to find her sat at the kitchen table "This place looks nice" she grinned holding the small book up to him. "I have a surprise for you... come here" he held his hand out as she rose to her feet and she followed him through the cottage. He lifted her hands to cover her eyes "I dont want to see no peeking Stevie" he smiled as he placed a slight kiss to her head. He pulled the front door open and moved behind her, placing his hand over where hers still rested on her eyes. He guided her out and down the small path until he paused and pulled her hands away, he lent into her ear "I was thinking a romantic picnic would be nice?". Her eyes lit up and she turned round and pulled him into a huge hug "I love you Dale Smith". He grinned "Good.. cause I love you too Stevie Moss" he gestured to the horse "Go and say hello to the horse.. I will grab your bag and lock up". When he returned he smiled as he watched her talking to the horse, he loved her, that went without saying but he was so nervous, more nervous than he had ever felt in his life.

The horse had pulled them slowly round all the sights of Paris and he could see she was having the time of her life as they sat huddled under a small black blanket. His arm wrapped round her shoulder, they had just finished their picnic and were cuddling as they drank their champaine. "Pass us that cake here?" he pointed to a small cake on a large plate, he knew she would never want it as a huge cherry rested on the top and she hated them. She lent foward and picked it up, as she lifted it she saw the huge bunch of flowers underneath the plate and the small black box in the middle, she smiled at him as he took the plate and smiled "You gunna have a look?" he asked and she smiled "Its for me?" He shook his head "No.. I thought Id give it to the horse... corse its for you". She grabbed the box and lifted it towards her, opening it she smiled at him "Stevie.. I love you and I have for a long time.. I know our relationship isnt exactly conventunal but I want to spend my life with you even if it is in secret... will you marry me?". She squealed and he was sure his ear drum had burst as she leaped into his arms, she pulled back and pushed her lips to his, not holding back at all as she kissed him. "Is that a yes?" he asked as she withdrew. "Yes.. yes.. corse I will marry you" she moved back into his lips and kissed him once again. He lifted the ring from the box and pushed it onto her finger. "It fits" she smiled and he nodded "I love you". She lent back into his lips once again placing a slight kiss before resting into his arms, snuggling into his chest "I love you too.. I cant wait to be your wife". He nodded "We can get married here... tomorrow morning.. if you dont want to.. I understand but.. if you do.. I have booked". She looked up at him "Are you serious?". He nodded "But only if its what you want?". She smiled "I think I want to be your wife tomorrow". He nodded "There is a little shop just round the corner from the cottage, they are opening early in the morning so you can go and pick your dress... your bouquet.." he gestured to the flowers, which when she grabbed for them she realised was a beautiful tear drop bouquet. "I have got the rings.. if you dont like them.. we can change them when we get home.. I have set up some witnessess.. everything is sorted.." he paused kissing her lips gently "Are you one hundred percent sure you want to do it like this.. cause we are only going to get one wedding day". She nodded "I know Smithy... but you are the only person I need at my wedding.. lets get married tomorrow".

Arriving back at the cottage she smiled at him "Smithy the lights are on?". He nodded "I left them on.." she interuped "No.. you didnt... Smithy someone is in there". He sighed "Just go in" she shook her head "No.. someone is in there". He nodded "It is our witnesses Stevie... go on". She smiled as he unlocked the door and the two made their way inside, she grinned as she saw her Mum sat on the sofa with his Mum. "Oh my god.." she squeled, there went his other ear drum he thought to himself as she rushed other and hugged the two women. Although they had kept their relationship a secret from the start, both his Mum and hers had known from the start. "I cant believe you did this Smithy". He smiled "I love you Stevie... I would do anthing to make you happy... right.." he walked over and placed his lips gently to hers "I will see you all in the morning.. look after her" he glanced between the two women before back to Stevie who looked slightly confused "Where are you going?" she asked and he smiled "Its unlucky for the groom to see the bride before the wedding... Im in a hotel round the corner.." she smiled "I'll miss you.." he smiled "Me too Moss... but its only tonight... I will be back tomorrow night and..." he lent into her ear "They go home tomorrow... so our wedding night can be passionate" he pulled away and she placed another gentle kiss to his lips. "See you in the morning baby" she smiled as he headed out the door. She turned to the two women and grinned "How long have you known?" she asked before moving over and resting down next to her Mum. "About a month" Pauline smiled. "He has put a lot of effort into this" her Mum continued "And the dress shop has some beautiful designs". Stevie grinned "I cant believe Im getting married tomorrow... this time tomorrow.. Im gunna be Mrs Smith".

The three women picked out a beautiful full length gown, with sparkling diamonds on the middle, it hugged the top half of her body before dropping losely from her waist down. "You look stunning" Pauline smiled as she gestured "Are you ready?". Stevie noddded glancing up at the huge church, it was an old building, with history crambed into every inch of it. Inside there was red rose petals scattered towards where Smithy stood in a black suit with an older man. She walked down to his side and he lent down placing a gentle kiss to her cheek "You look so amazing Stevie". She smiled "Im glad you approve... you want to get married?" she asked gesturing to the man standing next to them. Smithy grinned "You can bet your life on it". The man began to speak but she couldnt really take anything in as she stood staring at the man she loved. "Stevie.." she smiled as Smithy began to talk "Today, tomorrow and for all the rest of my days, I promise to stand beside you, To dance with you in times of joy, To lift you up in times of sadness, To rejoice with you in times of health, To comfort you in times of illness, I promise to turn to you for solace, for encouragement, and for inspiration, I promise to be faithful and true to you, I promise to shower you with love and affection, Every joyous and blessed day, for the rest of our lives". She smiled up at him as he spoke and she repeated the vows back to him. "You may kiss your bride" the man stated and Smithy lent down gently into her lips. Their Mums cheered and the two stood wrapped up in their own feelings and passion as they could finaly be a normal couple.

She layed wrapped up in Smithys arms that evening, they had seen their Mums off about an hour ago and fallen instantly into bed, she couldnt believe they were now married, it had all happened so quickly. "You ok?" he asked glancing down at her face. She nodded "I erm.. Im just thinking Smithy". He grinned "Well Mrs Smith.. did you have a nice day?". She nodded "Smithy it was so perfect". He smiled "You didnt think it was all to rushed?" he asked and she shook her head "No... it was exactly how I wanted it... you planned it so well Smithy". He kissed the top of her head "You know we are gunna have to keep it quiet at work.." she sighed "Im not even gunna be able to wear my rings am I?" she asked staring down at her hand. He smiled "I have a plan for that" he lent over to his bag next to the bed and pulled out two chains "We can wear them on these... no one will be any the wiser... and we will still be true to each other". She nodded "Ok" she lent accross and into his lips "You know how much I love you Mr Smith?" she asked and he laughed "If it is half as much as I love you Mrs Smith Im a very lucky man".


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so not updated this in a while but had this written a few days, wanted to make it a bit longer but decided I couldnt add no more to it. Thank you everyone who has taken the time to review, please once again leave me a review, I do love them. Hope you enjoy it. Jodie xxx**

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Morning" she smiled as she lent over his shoulder as he sat at the kitchen table eating his toast, she placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Morning gorgeous" he replied glancing up at her as she headed to the kettle. "What have you got planned for your day off Inspector Smith?" she asked, jumping as his arms wrapped round her stomack "Well I was kinda hoping to talk my wife into taking the day off... so we could..." she turned interupting him with a kiss to his lips "No can do babe... sorry" she turned back to the coffee she was making "Im finishing at four.. maybe we could go for dinner?" she asked and he kissed her shoulder "I guess it will have to do eh?". She smiled as he kissed her neck gently and she moved her hand to his hair, her fingers lacing through it "Besides it will give you a chance to think what you can buy me for my birthday?" he smiled "I thought you wanted a west ham top" she smacked his arm and he laughed as she turned back to face him "I want it to be... very expensive and gold". He sighed "Im sure you only married me for my money". She nodded "Too right.." she kissed his lips very briefly before smiling "I need to get a shift on... you know what Manson is like... I dont want another lecture about drunken nights and being late for work... and him implying Im up to no good". He nodded "Six months Stevie... we have been married six months and I still cant defend you when he goes off on one at you... I wish everyone knew". She sighed "We decided it was for the best nobody knew after everything that happened". He kissed her lips gently "I know.. I just wish I could stand in the middle of that poxy station and tell them all how much I love you". She nodded "I know Smithy but... so long as I know how much you love me and you know how much I love you.. bollox to the rest of the world". He nodded "You best get your arse up them stairs and get yourself ready for work Mrs Smith". She nodded "I love you Mr Smith" he grinned "I love you too.." he gently kissed her lips and as he pulled away he smiled "Go Stevie".

Arriving at work the station was made up of people rushing round and she hadnt even reached her desk when she heard Neils voice commanding her "DS Moss my office.." she sighed as she dropped her things down onto her desk "NOW" he shouted and she turned and walked over to his office. Once inside she jumped as the door slammed shut, he moved to his desk and grabbed for a folder, he pulled it open and shoved a photo at her "Recongise this man?" he stressed and she nodded as she ran her eyes over the man she had in custody the previous day "Yes Gov.. its Shaun Styles.. I had him in on an assult charge.. I bailed him before I left last night.." he nodded "And who authorised that?" he asked and she smiled "Inspector Smith.. is there a problem Sir... I dont understand?". He sighed "Yes.. there is a big problem Stevie.. your Shaun Styles here, is infact Luke Styles and he is wanted for three counts of rape and a sexual assult on a child". Stevie gasped "Im so sorry I had no idea". Neil nodded "Clearly... but if you had done your checks properley you would of found out this last night... what was you thinking Stevie... what on earth was going through your mind?". Stevie thought back over her few hours spent with Smithy in his office the day before and knew instantly that she was too blame. "Im sorry Gov.. I have no excuse.." he interupted "Good cause I dont want to hear one.. now I suggest you get Mickey and find Styles". She nodded "Yes Gov" before walking from the office. Mickey was no where in sight, she headed down to the canteen, that seemed like the most logical place to search but no such luck. She phoned his mobbile which went straight to answer phone "Mickey.. Im in deep shit.. I need to go and pick up a suspect.. can you meet me at the Selby flats on the Westbrooke Estate as soon as you drag your lazy arse out of bed" she hung up before heading from the station.

Smithy was not amused at being called into work on his first day off in nine days but here he was sat in his office, going over the mess Nate and Ben had managed to create out on patrol the night before, but at least now he was in the station he could find a reason to go to CID and check on his wife. He knew she could look after herself, but they never went more than a few hours without speaking and he hadnt heard from her since she left this morning and it was now coming up to two. Arriving in CID he glanced round, it was fairly empty and he was dissapointed not to see her sat at her desk. He headed over to where Mickey rested on Terrys desk chatting away and smiled "Alright.." the two men nodded and Smithy glanced round "What you done with everyone?" he asked, trying not to look like he was only interested in Stevie. Mickey sighed "Most people have this flu thats going round.." Terry interupted "Thats Mickeys excuse for only rolling in only twenty minutes ago.." Smithy smiled and glanced round once again "So everyone is off with it then?". Mickey nodded as he pushed from the desk "Except DS Carter.. he is in court". Smithy nodded and was about to ask about Stevie when the voice startled him slightly "DC Webb" Neil spoke and the three men glanced to the man getting closer "Is your prisoner in custody?". Smithy rested onto the desk where Mickey had rose from and smiled to Terry "What you working on?" he asked and Terry began to chat away and Smithy became oblivious to Neil and Mickeys conversation as the two men headed into Neils office.

He had finished his conversation with Terry and as he headed to the CID double doors Neils voice caught his attention through his open office door "So you mean to tell me she has been missing all day?" he stressed and Smithy walked to the door "Ok?" he asked softly and Neil sighed "No.. not really.." he glared at Mickey "See if you can find her... and get a trace on her mobile". Smithy smiled to the detective as he left before turning back to Neil "Whats up?" he asked and Neil gestured to the door "Stevie and Mickey were ment to be arresting a man this morning... he wasnt here so Im guessing she went alone... and nobody has seen her since". Smithy felt his face pale, he wanted to scream and shout but he knew that wouldnt help so he forced a slight smile onto his face "Who was the arrest?" he asked and Neil sunk into his chair "Luke Styles... he's a rapist amoung other things". Smithy headed back to the door, let me know when you hear anything Im going to get uniform together". Neil shook his head "No.. not until we know anything has actually happened... you know as well as I do what Stevie is like.. she could be anywhere..." Smithy smiled "I will try and ring her.." Neil shook his head once again "I already have Mickey on it.. just get on with whatever you were doing". Smithy rose to his feet and headed out the door, he was worried yes, but this was Stevie and nothing would happen to her, however much he believed it though he wanted to check for himself so he paused outside CID and tried her mobile which went straight to her answerphone once again, like it had been all day.

As her eyes flicked open she felt a sharp pain shot through her head and she winced, shutting her eyes again for a few moments, when she finally found the courage to open them again she glanced round the dark space, it was tiny and it didnt take her too long to realise she was moving, she was in the back of a van. "Hello" she called out, trying to pull at the cable ties holding her hands and feet together. She thought back, trying to think of the last thing she did, she was at the estate looking for Shaun, no wait Luke Styles, this was making her head hurt even more, she had headed up the stairs in the block of flats and knocked on his door, he let her in and then everything was a blur and here she was now. She glanced round again as her eyes reajusted. There was some rope in the corner of the space and a mattress, that was enough to put anyone on edge especally as she was pretty sure she was in the company of a known rapist. As the van came to an abrupt stop she tried to move, to loosen the cable ties but they just cut futher into her skin. The back door of the van opened and the short fair haired man came into sight, he was quite stocky and in his late thirties, he had on a gruby pair of jeans and a green hoody. Her heart was in her mouth as he climbed inside the van and grabbed for her arms, pulling her to her feet and from the van, at least outside she would stand half a chance of attrating some sort of attention, but it seemed it was too good to be true as she glanced round the woodlands, they had driven down some kind of dirt track and he was no dragging her towards a small cabin, there was no one in sight and she had no clue at all where she was as he forced her inside. It was damp and cold and he dragged her into a far room and over to a small walkin cupboard which he pulled open and smiled "Get in.." she shook her head "You are only making things worse.. there will people out looking for me" he nodded "Im sure there will be.. but this will be the last place on earth they will look... now get in.. I will be back for you when Im ready" he pushed her inside and she dropped into a sitting position as the door closed and she was thrown into darkness. She listened as he locked the door and him move some furniture round, presumably to stop her from escaping.

Heading into CID twenty minutes later he was instantly thrown into panic as he walked into the briefing room, on the notice board was a picture of Stevie, of his wife next to a picture of a man he reconigsed from custody the day before 'Luke Styles' was written under the photo and panic ran through his body as he stood at the back of the briefing room, not really listening to anything anyone was saying, he just stared at her photo. As the room began to empty he realised he had missed most of the briefing and as he actually focused on what was happening he realised he was stood alone with only Callum. "Ready?" the man asked and he shook his head "This man... he has Stevie". Callum nodded "Yeah.. but dont panic.. we will get her back" Smithy nodded "Damn right we will..." he headed to the door and Callum grabbed his shoulder "Smithy... we have been tasked to go through this CCTV" Smithy shook his head "No chance... I need to be out there looking for her.." Callum sighed "Oh come on Smithy dont go all lone ranger on me now... this is helping". Smithy shook his head "Im not just sitting here.." Callum interupted once again "Smithy you dont even get on with her..." he followed him through the empty CID office "Smithy.. whats the matter with you?". He pushed him back from him "I aint sitting here doing nothing" he turned away once again and Callum stressed "You dont give a shit about Stevie.. just come and do what DI Manson has tasked us" he turned back to the uniformed sergeant "Dont give a shit.. she is my wife... Stevie is my wife.." he turned back and noticed Neil stood in the door way he sighed as he spoke "She's your what?".


	8. Chapter 8

**The last chapter of this is finaly up. I hope you enjoy it and please review. Sorry its taken so long to finish. Thanks for sticking with it :-) xxx**

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Get in here..." Neil stressed as he pulled his office door open "Callum get the super". Smithy followed the DI inside and he sunk into the chair infront of the desk "Dont start with me Neil... tell me what you are doing to get my wife back?". Neil moved over and rested down behind the desk "Why didnt you tell us?". Smithy sighed "Oh come on.. you lot were looking for a reason to transfer her.. get her as far away as possible". Neil smiled slightly "Congratulations.." Smithy glared at him "Try saying it when I have the woman I love back in my arms". The DI rose to his feet "We are doing everything we possibly can and you know that Smithy... but I dont think you can be involved in the case". Smithy shook his head "You aint taking me off of it... Im going to be there when she is found". Neil sighed "Smithy... the super wont allow it" he cut in "So dont tell him... six months we have been married... now I know its hardly a lifetime Neil but she is the love of my life... and I cant lose someone else... I need to be helping.. so either you let me help or I will find her on my own". Neil glanced to the door as it swung open and Jack walked in "Callum said you wanted to see me urgently". Neil nodded slightly "Erm yes Gov... I wanted to let you know..." he glanced accross at Smithys face and sighed "That myself and Inspector Smith will be running the search for Stevie between us...". Jack nodded "Thats fine... just keep me updated on any developments" he turned and headed back out the door and out of CID. Smithy smiled slightly to Neil "Thank you..". Neil shook his head "I didnt do it for you... Im just guessing its going to be you Stevie will want to see when we find her... and let me tell you Smithy... as soon as we do find her.. Im telling Jack". Smithy nodded "Fine.. do what you have to do but please just help me find my wife first". Neil nodded "Right... I need some uniform to go through the CCTV... you and I are going to head down to this blokes flat..".

"Ahhh... please.." she squealed as he dragged her from the cupboard and pushed her down onto the floor. He pulled a knife from the inside of his coat and she shook her head "Please dont hurt me..." he moved over to her and freed her legs and then yanked her hair so she rose to her feet "I want out of here... away from the old bill... and you love are going to help me". She shook her head "How?". He grinned as he rose his hand to her face and thumped her to the floor "We need to mess this pretty little face of your up first sweetheart... we want them to take us seriously dont we". He moved forward and grabbed her once again pulling her back to her feet before hitting her repeatedly. When he eventually moved back from her she ran her hand over her bloody nose as he pulled his phone out and pressed a few buttons on his phone "Now.. lets see how far the filth will go to get back one of there own eh". He grabbed her arm and pushed her back into the cupboard and she let out some tears as she heard him walk away.

"Got anything Smithy?" Neil called through to the bedroom that Smithy was frantically searching. Smithy sighed as he headed back into the living room "No... Im gunna lose her.. I know it". Neil shook his head "Luke Styles has never seriously injured or killed... he has only ever raped" Smithy cut in "Thats ment to make me feel better... he wont kill her but wouldnt think twice about..." he rested down onto the sofa and let his head fall into his hands. "Smithy we are doing everything we can... you need to pull yourself together..." he rose to his feet "Pull myself together... are you for fucking real... would you be saying that if this was Grace... if he had kidnapped your partner... and you knew it was a known rapist who had her.. you would be staying calm would you?" he asked "You'd pull yourself together would you?" he shouted. Neil shook his head "No I would be falling to pieces... I know this killing you Smithy but think about Stevie... you have to be a copper to get her out of this... and put your relationship aside for the time being". Smithy sighed, deep down he knew the DI was right, the best chance he stood of getting his wife back in one piece was to concentrate on finding facts and then his wife.

Arriving back at the station the two men approached CID and noticing the briefing room full headed straight over. Jack was busy briefing uniform on a search of a nearby woodlands, that a phone signal had been pinpointed too. He smiled to the two men "There has been a development" he gestured to the board and Smithy felt his heart in his mouth as the video of Stevie appeared on the screen. He stared at it, not really taking any of it in, all he could think was that was his wife, bruised and bloody, frightened and alone and there was nothing at this point in time he could do to help her. "Inspector Smith... a word" Jack barked as the room began to empty. He glared at Neil as he passed him and out of the door before he headed over to the Superintendent. "Gov?" he asked and Jack gestured to the board "Im surprised you are able to stand and watch this" he pointed to the video and Smithy smiled "We are all in the same boat... Stevie is a good friend to everyone..." Jack smiled "More to some of us". Smithy sighed "I knew Neil couldnt keep his bloody mouth shut". Jack glared at him "Its nothing to do with Neil... I did some cheeks before this video came through to make sure we were barking up the right tree and Stevie hadnt gone AWOl... and guess I found?". He dropped the photocopy of a marrige certificate to the table "Thats your name... and that there is Stevies... and according to this you have been married six months". Smithy sighed glancing up at the screen before back to the Superintendent "Yeah.. we got married... we have been together a long time and I wasnt going to let you and Commander Kenedy tell me Im not going to be with the woman I love and if I have too.. I will transfer out of Sunhill... but before I go anywhere Im going to get my wife back". Jack nodded "I will deal with you both once she is safe... now get out in the van if you want to be part of this search..." Jack watched him walk to the door and called "And Smithy.." he turned back to face the older man "Im going to be watching you like a hawk... and if I think for one minute your personal feelings are coming above the case I will take you off it quicker than you can think about it". Smithy nodded "I love Stevie Sir but my main concern at the moment is being a police officer and getting her back safe and sound and Styles behind bars where he belongs". Jack nodded "Fine".

The search had begun and Smithy was finding it more difficult be the second as he searched frantically with Neil and Terry. Many officers had spread out through the woodlands and Smithy was finding it so difficult to keep his mind on what he was doing. He needed to see his wife, to know what had happened and to tell her everything was going to be just fine. He heard Terry call out and he ran towards his voice. As he neared him, he saw the stocky man stood with Neil pointing to a small cottage in the middle of the woods. "We need to get a better view and then call for CO19 back up" Neil whispeared and Smithy shook his head "We need to go straight in there... the element of surprise". Neil shook his head "No Smithy... I know you are desperate to get her back but we need to do this the right way as apposed to the quick way". Smithy sighed "Fine" he watched Neil as he walked back slightly from the two men and the cottage "Cover for me" he whispeared and Terry shook his head "I cant do that Gov". He nodded "Fine... just distract him long enough... I need to get inside and get my wife back". Terrys mouth fell open as the Inspector jogged down towards the building. "Wife?" he questioned quietly.

Approaching the small cottage he glanced through the window, hearing the two men call him quietly he headed round towards the front door and pushed it slightly, when it wouldnt open he carried on round until reaching an open window, he climbed inside and soon realised he was in the bathroom. He crept out into the hall and he could hear the voice coming from the living room, it was Luke Styles and he knew there was no way he was mistaken. He crept through an open door and sighed as he saw a huge blood stain on the carpet, he aleady knew this was where the video had been filmed, he recongised the room, he reached into his pocket and took his mobile out, typing a text to Neil explaining what he had found. "Stevie..." he whispeared and when he heard the slight bang he turned to the huge wardrobe and walked over, he pulled it open and she fell out "Oh sweetheart" he whispeared into her hair as he helped her to her feet, taking the gag from her mouth he smiled at her "Has he hurt you?" he asked and she shook her head slightly "He hasnt..." she paused and her eyes gave away what she was hinting at "If thats what you mean". He smiled "Lets get out of here... keep quiet". They turned to the door as it swung open "Well well if it isnt Inspector Smith?" he smirked as he held the knife up "Playing the lone ranger are we?" he asked as he glanced round the room with only the two officers in. Smithy moved infront of his wife and glared at the man "Move..". Luke laughed "I cant just let you walk out of here... I will be hung out to dry". Stevie was shaking and Smithy smiled to her as he shrugged his large black jacket off and dropped it round her shoulders "Look... all Im interested in is getting her out of here". He shook his head "No.. you coppers are all the same... you think I am sick". Smithy shook his head "I dont care what you are... or what you have done or if you walk free... all I want is to take my wife home with me in one piece". He took hold of Stevies hand and smiled at her slightly before glancing back to Luke "So you going to let us go... its the best chance you have of making a run for it".

"Ok... we have two officers inside and our aim is to get them out unharmed" Neil spoke round the CO19 officers "But we want this ended so now is the time.." he watched as the armed officers headed down to the cottage and he jumped at the voice behind him "What the hell is Smithy doing in there?" he stressed and Neil shook his head glancing at Terry "Sorry Sir.. we needed a better view of what was going on... so I let Smithy go in". Terry smiled at Neil as Jack sculked off towards the building. "Why'd you cover for him?" he asked and Neil smiled "I think he is going to get it in the neck enough... without dropping him in it any more... come on.. lets go and get DS Moss back shall we..". Terry smiled "Im assuming thats DS Smith now".

She jumped as the men came flying through the door, their guns pointed directly at Luke and she clung to Smithy as he moved her back slightly. "Armed police... put your weapon down... put your weapon down now". Smithy watched Luke as he nervously weighed up his options "Come on Luke... dont end up in a box... put the knife down and give yourself up..." after what seemed a life time to the small blonde detective but was only a few minutes he dropped the knife and was led away. The Inspector turned back to her "You ok gorgeous?" he asked. She shook her head "No.." she fell into his arms and sobbed "I never thought I was going to see you again... I really thought he was going to kill me". He sighed "I know baby... but you are safe... you are going to be just fine now". They both jumped at the voice in the door way "Stevie are you ok?". She nodded "Im ok Sir... just a bit tender.." he cut in "Im sure Inspector Smith can look after you..." she looked nervous as he moved in the room "It goes without saying I want nothing but a proffesional relationship at work". Smithy nodded "Of corse Sir". Stevie looked a little confused and Jack smiled "Take your wife home and look after her... I will see you both in a couple of days". Stevie smiled "Sir... am I going to be transferred... because of me and Smithy?" she asked and the older man shook his head "I see no need for Lisa Kenedy to know the truth... but we will be having words when you are up to it". The two watched him leave and Stevie smiled "You told them we got married?". Smithy laughed slightly "I thought I was going to lose my wife.. you try and stay calm in my position.. I had no choice..." he paused gently kissing her lips "I love you". She nodded "I love you too Smithy". In life Smithy had always lost but this time he had definatly won the one he loved.


End file.
